RagnaKing
by syaoran no hime
Summary: A.K.A Nang naligaw ang cast ng Shaman King sa mundo ng Philippine Ragnarok Online.
1. Default Chapter

Once upon a time ay na-upload na ni syaowee ang kwentong ito. Ngunit prior the site's sudden decision to include Filipino sa category nila ay inalis ko ito, kc mejo na-ban ako for the second time dahil sa wrong language category chuchu.

Pero di bale, sa upload ko ngaun, mejo inayos ko na rin yung mga loopholes ng kwento. Again, I present, RagnaKing.

* * *

One day sa masalimuot at magulong daigdig ng Chaos Server, c Novice Yoh ay ipinadala ng kanyang lola para mag-enroll s Swordsman academy ng Izlude. At para matiyak na nde maglalakwatsa ang binatilyo ay pinasama ng lola nya ang kanyang fiancée na acolyte, c Anna Kyouyama, beterana ng pagpalo sa Payon Cave.

Nwei, c Novice Yoh ay pagod n pagod n s paglalakad papunta ng academy. "Rest muna tayo," pakiusap nito.

Tiningnan ni Anna ang HP nito. "Anak ng…wala naming nababawas pa eh! Tsaka kalalabas lng natin ng bahay nyo pagod k n! Niloloko mo b ako?"

"H-Hindi po!"

"Mabuti n ung nagkakaintindihan." Napahalukipkip ang level 40 n acolyte. "Klaruhin natin ang isang bagay Yoh Asakura. May intensyon akong magpakasal s isang knight kaya kailangan, bilisan mo ang magpa-level up. Aba, ayoko maging aco all my lyf!"

Ngiti ang binatilyo. "Areglado!"

"At furthermore, wag mong isipin n dhil novice k lng pwede kang magpa-easy easy." Naglagablab ang mata ng acolyte sabay grab s kanyang itako beads. "Gagawin kitang SUUUUPEEEEER NOVICE!"

…………………

Pagpasok nila s isang gusali ay may nasalubong clang magkapatid n mukhang may pinagtatalunan.

"Basta! Gusto ko maging assassin k!" Padyak ng dalagita.

"Eh ayoko nga ng ganun," paliwanag ng mukhang mas nakakatanda s kanila. "Gusto kong nangtitirador, u gets?" Napatingin ito s dalawa. "Uy, sounds family. Nagkita n b tau?" tingin nito kay Yoh. "Ewan… feeling ko…our destinies are meant to be."

"He he." Nakipagkamay c Yoh. "Novice p lng po. Gusto ko maging swordsman. Ako po c Yoh Asakura."

Tinanggap ito ng lalaki. "Novice din po. Gusto ko maging archer, para makapagtirador ako."

"Magpana," pangongorek ng dalagita. "Ang bobo mo tlaga, kuya Horo Horo. Kung bakit kc mas tinaasan mo p yung luck mo eh."

"Eh bc ako s pagdedesign ng itsura ko eh!" singhal ng lalaki.

"Magiging archer k?" Napataas ng kilay ang dalagitang acolyte. "Mahina. Sawsaw."

"Anna nman…" subok ni Yoh.

Ngisi si Horo. "Luk hu's toking."

"Okie-dokie, Shilva in da haus, say woooooahhhh!" Lumitaw ang isang malaking lalaki s harap nila.

"Kapre!" sigaw ni Pirika.

"Uso b yun s Midgard?" tanong ni Yoh.

"Hanep, pde bang tiradurin?" ani Horo, battle stance.

Anna sighed. "NPC kaya yan."

Ngisi c Shilva. "Ah, mga baguhan. Gud. Bagong laggers." Kuha ng notepad. "Ano ang trabahong gusto mo, hijo?" tanong nito kay Yoh.

"Swordsman po."

"Bagay nga s iyo."

"Talaga po?"

Tango c Shilva. "Yung mukha mo ung tipong madaling kaawaan pag nagpapaheal eh." Tingin ito kay Horo Horo. "Ikaw, hijo?"

"Gusto kong manirador!"

"Ay ako din, gusto ko yun," agreed Shilva. "Pero mas masaya ang pellet gun."

Binatukan ng kapatid ang binatilyo. "Manong, ako po c Pirika. Please, gawin nyo pong assassin kapatid ko!"

"Malabo, ineng. Bagay lng s kuya mo ung archer eh. Kung gusto nya ay manirador, ibig sbihin, asintado cya."

Napabuntunghininga ang dalagita. "Kung alam nyo lng…" Mag-shoot nga lang ng lapis sa sharpener eh hirap na ang kapatid nya.

"Yehey!" Daig pa ng binatang Ainu ang nanalo sa Bapho o Bayong kahit na hindi pa cya nanalo kailanman.

"O cge, tsupi at magpataas n kau ng level." Lalayas n sana c Shilva ng binato ni Anna ng shoes ang lalaki. "Anak ng…yung novice items nmin!" paalala ni Anna, forever makwenta.

"Ay, oo nga pla." Nagbato ng sandals, eggshell, at iba pang gamit kayna Horo at Yoh c Shilva. As usual, imitation at gloomy ang lahat ng nakuha nila. "Cge, yngats, mga repapips. Wag kayong papapatay. Babay! Break it down, yeah!" Yun lng at naglaho itong parang bula ng Tide.

Binalingan ni Anna c Pirika. "At ikaw, anong role mo?"

"Ako ang kapatid ng kuya ko."

"Bata p c Pirika. Pag lumaki ng konti, gagawin kong acolyte, para may taga-heal ako," paliwanag ni Horo.

"O tara, pa-level up n tau." Labas na c Yoh s palasyo.

"Ang weird," ani Anna. "Bkit ako, ang daming tinanong bago nagkatrabaho?"

"Baka ala s mood ung nagbabantay."

"Ah."

Paglabas nila s plasa, sumalubong s kanila ang sangkatutak n mga iba pang players.

"Anna, ang ganda nung Solar God Helm. Bili mo ako!"

"Gagu! Nag-iipon akong pambili ng blue gem." Tingin-tingin c Anna s paligid para maghanap ng paglelevelan-up ng 2 novice.

"Oooh…aaaah…" Tingin din s kaliwa at kanan ang 2 novice, tuwang-tuwa s a whole new world n napuntahan nila. Nde napansin n naiwan c Pirika n kasalukuyang may tinitingnan s mga tinda ng Merchant n c Manta.

"Teka nga, kanina k p tingin ng tingin mukha nmang ala kang trabaho!" reklamo s wakas ng munting merchant.

"Yung kuya ko, magkakaroon n rin yan," buong kumpiyansang wika ng dalagita. "Archer na cya nyan."

"Ano? Magkakaroon?" Tinangkang ilayo ni Merchant Manta ang tinda nya. "Pambihira, bawal utang!"

"Nde puede ng two gives?" turo ni Pirika s Poring card.

"Heh! Balik k d2 pag may salapi k n. Pucha, naghahanapbuhay ako d2 ng maayos eh."

"Cge n nga." Tingin cya s paligid. "Kuya Horo Horo?" Napaismid cya. Nalingat lng cya ng konti, nawala n ang kapatid. "Engot tlaga."

Nang bigla n lng may humila kay Merchant Manta s tabi. At dhil nasa mejo dulo cla ng kabayanan ay alang nakapansin, bukod kay Pirika.

Isang binatilyong alang pang-itaas ang nagtuturo ng patalim s lalamunan ni Merchant (nde alam ni Pirika kung lalamunan b yun o puson n b ng merchant-quite hard to distinguish).

"Bigyan mo ako ng tinda mo…khit carrots!" utos nito.

Takut n takot nman ang merchant, nde makapagsalita. C Pirika n lng ang nagkaroon ng initiative n makipag-usap s lalaking mejo nde nalalayo ang height kay Merchant Mantot.

"Bkit k pumapatol s sanggol?" tanong nito s lalaki, fascinated. "Ano nga b pangalan mo?" Kala mo eh dati n clang magkakilala.

"Ren Tao…pero teka, ano b ang paki mo s pangalan ko?" singhal nito. "Wag kang sisigaw! Papatayin ko itong bubwit n ito!"

"Bahala ka. Basta nde ko sagot ang libing." She turned to the merchie. "San b last save point mo?"

Manta sighed. "Comodo." Nag-save kc ito kung saan may pinakaseksing Kafra.

Napatigil ang lalaki. "Huh? Nde mo b ito kaanu-ano?"

"Mukha b kaming magkalahi?" she grimaced. Ang laking sampal nun nman s alindog nya!

"Never mind."

Tiningnan ni Pirika ang merchant n parang maiihi n s salawal s takot. "Bigyan mo daw ng carrots. Mukhang nanghihina na eh."

"O-Oo." Tumalima ang merchant.

"Napano k b?" tanong nya.

"Inatake ako ng sangkatutak n Poring."

Napangiti ang dalagita habang iniimadyin itong pinagkakaguluhan ng sangkatutak n naglulundagang Poring.

"A-Ano ang nakakatawa?" tanong ng binatilyo ng nde n nakatiis. Hindi ba nito alam ang kapangyarihang meron ang Angeling at tatawa-tawa ito?

"Wala. S akin n lng yun." She looked at him again intently. "Bkit ginanun mo p c Merchant? Pwde k nmang magpa-heal."

"B-Baka malaman ng ate ko…nakakahiya." Napabuntunghininga ito. "Assassin n cya eh."

"Assassin!" Napapalakpak ang dalagita. "Wowee! Yun sana ang gusto kong trabaho ng kuya ko, kaso makulit. Gusto daw manirador."

Napangiti ng konti c Ren. "Talaga? Eh di archer cya?"

Mejo kinilig ang dalagita nang napagmasdan ang nakangiting lalaki. "Oo nga eh."

"Ganun din ang trabaho ko."

"Archer?"

"Nde." He looked away. "Malapit n s Assassin."

"Wooow!" Parang sasambahin n cya ng dalagita. "Ang gleng gleng mo! Pagbutihan mo, Kuya!"

Napangiwi ang lalaki. "K-Kuya?" Sanay ata cyang bunso!

"Oo! Kuuuuuya." Ngiti c Pirika. "Cge, hahanapin ko p yung isa kong kuya. Babay!"

"T-Teka…" Tatayo n rin sna ang binatilyo nang nilapitan n cya ni Merchant Manta. "P-Pagkain nyo po, Master."

"Cge." Dali-dali nyang kinuha i2. Tingin uli cya s crowd, pero parang bula nang nawala ang babae.

"Sayang. Sana na-escort ko cya khit papaano. Maraming loko d2," naiiling n sabi ng lalaki.

"Yahuuu!" Talon nang talon c Yoh. "Nagawa natin!"

"We dead the langgam! We dead the langgam!" cheered Horo as he grinned cockily at the Fabre. "O ano ka ngaun? Hu is da maaan? Say my nameeee! Hu is da man! Horo Horo is da man, gaddamet!"

"Baka 'killed'," said Anna wryly as she looked at the corpse of the green insect.

"Oo na, pareho din yun," ngisi nito. "O, cge, magandang master, paheal n po. Cge n, wag n po kaung pakipot. Buffs den plz."

"Kapal," muttered the aco. "Sabit ka lang dito, bakit kta ihihil?"

Yoh looked at the langgam. "Anna, heal mo ito. Baka buhay pa…"

"Cra!" Binatukan nya ang fiancée. "Eh pinapatay tlaga yan para maglevel up!"

"Eh baka kc may asawa't anak p i2…wawa nman. Paano kung alang insurance i2ng langgam?" malungkot n saad ng novice.

"Yoh, cnasayang natin ang oras natin d2. Tara n, kailangan nyong makarating ng 10 agad." Yun lng at naglakad n c Anna palayo, ignoring the group of players n nagmamakaawang i-heal cla.

"O pano?" tanong ni Horo. "Let's enter the dragon!" Sunod ito s acolyte.

"Bket k b sunod ng sunod, ha novice?" bulyaw ni Anna.

"Kc baka maiwan ko kau," explained Horo. He turned to his fellow novice. "Hoy, bilis, Yoh!"

"Bye Mr. Langgam. Nde kta malilimutan. Dadalhin ko ang alaala mo khit knight n ako." At tumalilis palayo ang novice swordsman.

* * *

Naglalakad-lakad si Lyserg Diethyl sa may bridge sa taas ng kanyang natanaw na may pinagkakaguluhan ang mga novice. Lalagpasan na sana ng mage ito, ngunit narinig nya bigla ang isang sigaw ng lalaki.

"Naman eh, isang heal na lang po eh!" Biglang hinablot ng isang super novice ang braso ng dalagitang acolyte. Napahinto si Lyserg at nanood.

"T-Teka lang po, p-party heal lang po. Mahina pa po ako…b-bawal po s akin ang sobrang magpagod po." Palibhasa mukhang bata at walang kalaban-laban s mundo, kaya napagkaisahan ng sngkatutak na novices at random swordies.

"Eh kung nagsasabi k ng totoo, asan yung party mo?" asik ng pinakalider na isang sigang novice.

"N-Nawala po ako eh."

"O cge, ganito na lng. Sumama k n lng s amin ng may taga-heal kami."

Napalaki ang mga mata nito, sabay titig s mahigit walong kasama nitong swordsman.

"Wala ka naming pagpipilian eh. Alangan naming I-pebepe mo kami ng sabay-sabay. Para sabihin ko s iyo, miss acolyte. Dati akong assassin na nagpalit lng ng trabaho kc nabobore ako," pagyayabang pa nito.

His other partymates blinked. Feeling tlaga ng party leader nila, nasa Vidar pa rin cya.

"Aco, ikaw tlaga! Kung saan ka nagsusuot-suot!" biglang wika ni Mage Lyserg, sabay hila s kamay ng dalagita. Naramdaman nyang bahagyang napapitlag ito, ngunit saglit lng. Mukhang desperado rin itong makalayo s sigang novice.

"S-Sorry po," wika ng acolyte. "Ang dami kcng tao po kanina."

"Kanina ka pa hinahanap ng mga ka-party natin!" Tinitigan nya ang mga naiwang nakatangang novice nang makahulugan, as if telling them to keep their hands off on this girl. Nakaintindi naman ang mga ito at lumayo.

"S-Salamat po, Master," ang tanging nasabi ng Aco nang sila'y makalayo.

Kumunot ang noo nya. "Asan ang party mo?"

"N-Nawala po ang tracker ko."

"Hindi ligtas para s iyo ang gumala nang mag-isa. Mukhang bagong promote mo p lng s trabaho ah!"

"H-Hindi naman po. Mahina lng po tlaga ang kalusugan ko at hindi po ako pwedeng magheal ng masyadong marami ng sabay-sabay," paliwanag ng dalagita.

"Eh bakit naging aco ka kung nde puede s kalusugan mo?" nais malaman ng mage.

Kumislap ang mga mata ng dalagita. "Gusto ko pong maging priest."

"Ah." Hinarap nya ito. "Ineng, makinig ka. Kung gusto mong maging priest, sundin mo ang unang vow nila, ok? Obedience. Wag kang layas ng layas s party mo, lalo na't nde mo pla kayang ipagtanggol ang sarili mo. Novice p lng ang mga yun, paano pa kaya kung zombies na ang makaharap mo?"

"O-Opo."

Iiwanan na sana niya ito nang tiningnan nya uli ito. "Mag-iingat ka. Kung puede k lng sana isama s pupuntahan ko…kaso baka mapahamak k lng lalo dun." He remembers the Undead na kailangan nyang kalabanin…at sawsawan.

"Opo, Master. Thank you po tlaga." Nag-bow s kanya ang dalagitang acolyte, her porcelain skin flushing a little.

"Makiwarp k, maghanap ka ng kasamang aco. Cla na ang bhala s iyo." Huling bilin ni Lyserg bago tuluyang lumayo. Kailangan pa nyang makita c Kafra.

Nde n nman nya napigil lumingon. The girl with plentiful white hair was still standing, staring at him.

Langya, yung kunsensya nya sinusundot! O puso ba nya yun? Kaya ba nyang pabayaan ang bata? Iiwan nya gayong alam nyang napakahelpless nito?

He sighed, then walked towards her. "Kumain k n b?"

"H-Hindi pa po, Master."

"Tawagin mo akong Lyserg," he instructed her. "At ano ang itatawag ko s iyo?"

"Jeanne po, Master Lyserg."

"Hindi ka makulit. Sabi nang Lyserg eh." He remembered what some archer told him about Japanese customs. Once you save someone, he or she becomes your responsibility and obligation already.

"S-Sorry po, sanay lng po ako…" The adoration in her scarlet eyes was unmistakable. Napangiti si Lyserg. Feel na feel nya ang pagiging protector and hero, in fairness.

He offered her his hand. "Tara lets?"

"Opo, Master!" She took his hand immediately, and that very minute, nadama ng mage na tila ipinaubaya na rin nito ang tiwala at kaligtasan nya s kanya.

* * *

"Novice Bash!" sigaw ni Yoh sabay saksak s green n langgam.

"Wu-hoo! Novice Strafe!" sigaw nman ni Horo Horo, sabay gulpi s parehong langgam.

"Yay! WAFU NAMEEEN!" sigaw ng dalawa nang napatay n ang kaaway at last.

C Acolyte Anna nman ay nakaupo ng malayo mula s massacre site ng dalawa, kontento s paghihikab. Paano b naman cyang gaganahan magpa-level up s lugar n ito? Tapos may kasama pa cyang dalawang nilalang n ang pinagsamang IQ ay halos kapantay lng nung mga lumulundag n kamatis n pinapatay ng kanyang fiancé.

Mejo namimiss na nya yung mga sunny side-up eggs na sinasapak nya. Asar lng n mga sawsaw n mages….kala mo kung sino. Then she remembered that one certain boy who made sawsaw noon s kanyang conquest. Naka-maskara ang tinamaan na magaling n iyon, and his clothes consisted of a plain cloth wrapped around his frame carelessly. She couldn't tell kung ano ang job nito, pero to her shock, nakakagamit ito ng Wizard attacks. Nde na nga kataka-takang bumagsak agad ang kalaban. S sobrang inis nya, iwawarp n lng sana nya ito bigla at nang madala s kung saan, pero he turned to her, shaking his finger.

"Wag, Miss Aco. Bad yan," sabi p nito.

"Eh yung pakikisawsaw, nde bad?" she snapped back.

"Yun lng b ang ikinasasama ng loob mo?" With that, he pressed his hands together. Laking gulat nya nang niresu nito bigla ang kalaban. He was a wizard, but why could he do too what a priest was capable of?

Ala naman itong leaf.

Tumawa ang nakamaskara. "Pagbutihan mo, Miss Aco. Baka maaya kita mag-PVP one of these days."

At napuno uli ang buhay ng kalaban nya. She had no choice but to ask the help of other passing people, dhil kung hindi, baka kung saan cya pulutin.

Nabalik cya s kasalukuyan ng narinig nya ang tuwang-tuwang sigaw ni Yoh.

"Job lvl up n ako!"

Naghikab cya tsaka nagstretch. After five hundred years, sa wakas naglevel up na ang kanyang fiancé na nuknukan ng ewan. "Cya, sige, samahan n kta s Izulde."

"HEY! What about the beautiful me?" tanong ni Horo, sabay turo s sarili.

"Bahala ka kung sasama ka," balewalang sabi ni Anna. Mas interesado cyang gawin ng legal n swordsman ang fiancé.

"Sasama ba tau, Pirika?" Nang walang narinig na reply, dun lng natauhan c Horo Horo. "Oh my gulay, naligaw cya ng landas!" he groaned.

"Hanapin mo muna cya, Horo Horo," suhestyon ni Yoh. "Pagkakita mo s kanya, sunod k agad s amin s Swordsman association, okies?"

"Okies!" Nag thumbs up c Horo. "See you in the around, good man!" buong giting nitong pag-iIngles. "Cno ang pinaka-wafung archer?"

"Ikaw!" said Yoh cheerfully.

"Cno ang pinakawafung swordie?"

"Ako!" ani isang swordie mula sa likuran.

"Nde, ako!" agaw ng nasa kabila.

"Tae…PVP!" hamon naman ng isa.

Nag-wave n lng c Yoh sa future archer bago cya kaladkarin palayo ni Anna, leaving the swordies na nag-aaway pa rin sa titulong Wafu.

* * *

"Anna, puedeng magtanong?"

"Nagtatanong ka na."

"O cge, isa pang tanong. Ano yung mga lalaking natanaw ko na nakasakay s malaking ibon at nakasuot ng lata?" tanong ng novice.

"Yun ang knight," paliwanag ni Aco. "Pag nakarating na s Lvl 40 ang job lvl mo, magiging knight ka na. Malakas n nun ang furyoku mo eh. At pag nagawa mong marating ang 2nd level job, ibig sabihin ay makakagawa ka n ng oversoul."

"Ano yung oversoul?"

"Yun ang pinakamalakas n attack na maaari mong gawin bilang second level job man. Ipapaliwanag din s iyo yan s asosasyon."

"Ah, okies." Tiningnan ni Yoh ang fiancée ng puno ng kuryosidad. "Ikaw, kelan k b nagsimula s trabaho mo?"

"Bago p lng ako," she replied nonchalantly.

"Eh bkit ang taas n agad ng lvl mo?"

"Kc masipag akong magpa-lvl up."

"Sabihin mo, sawsaw ka," ngisi ni Yoh. Nang nakitang sumilab ang mata ng dalagita ay agad nyang itinaas ang mga kamay. "Joke, joke, joke!"

"Baka gusto mong makita ng up close and personal ang esophagus at intestines mo, lalaki ka. Sabihin mo lng kaagad nang magawa ko na."

"Ito nman, di mabiro." He pinched her nose fondly, then ran away before she could react. "Cge, titingnan ko lng yung mga mapagkukunan ng fluff."

At hindi nman nakapagcomment ang dalagita. Dinaan cya s gulatan. Absentmindedly, she touched her nose and smiled. Lagot ang Yoh Asakura na yun mamaya s kanya.

* * *

Magtatatlong oras na simula nang lisanin ni Yoh ang bahay ng mga Asakura. Malungkot pa rin ngayon ang merchant na dalagita na c Tamao. Gusto pa naman nyang siya ang sasama dito papunta s Izulde, kaso malay ba nyang ang kanyang love of her life simula grade two ay may fiancée n pla?

"Ale, ale, if you don't mind your own business, your customers will evaporate," interrupt ng isang boses s kanyang mga iniisip.

Napamulagat cya s binatilyong kulay-langit ang buhok. "A-Ano po?"

"Sabi ko, ale, pag nde mo binantayan ang negosyo mo, mawawala ang mga customers mo," he explained with exasperation.

"B-Bibili po ba kayo?" tanong nya.

"Kailangan p bng imemorize yan?" tanong nito. "Syempre hindi! Novice ako, dukha. Alang trabaho. Tambay. Palamuning baboy. Electrician."

"Electrician?"

"Nagbibilang ng poste."

She sweatdropped. Hanep ang banat ng English nito. May sariling dictionary, nde na iginalang c Noah Webster. "So bkit po kayo nakikipag-usap s merchant eh nde nman pla po kau bibili?"

He shrugged. "I am just nag-aalala. You are physically present but your mind is cutting classes. That is very wrong, I tell you. Baka manakawan ka."

"W-Wag po kaung mag-alala. Nde n po uli mauulit. Slamat s concern," wika nya.

Nde pa rin umaalis s harap nya ang lalaki.

"B-Bkit po?" tanong nya.

"Your face is like the face of someone with a sad facial expression," sabi nito. "May problema k b? Nalulugi k n b ngaun?"

She sighed.

"Lovelife," he said knowingly.

"P-Paano mo…"

"Sexpert, este expert ako jan and everything," paliwanag ng ngingisi-ngising binatilyo.

And for the life of her, his infectious boyish grin, as well as his confident ways, fascinated her timid soul. She found herself pouring her heart out to the blue-haired stranger.

And strangely, he listened. Really listened. He made no comments, but his eyes were enough to prod her to continue speaking.

Hanggang s bandang huli, she realized all by herself that all her fretting was nothing but silliness. Bkit nga b cya macyadong nagpapaapekto s pagkawala ng first love nya? Hindi naman ito lilipat ng server. Dito pa rin cya s Chaos. Magkikita p rin nman cla ah!

And the stranger knew that she had come to a sensible realization. He grinned. "Buti naman at nakapag-isip isip ka na."

She nodded. "Oo nga." She smiled gratefully.

Ngumiti ito. "Yan, ganyan nga. Just smile and show your pretty white teeth. Ang kyut kyut mo pag ganyan, alam mo?"

She blushed. She couldn't believe that she was having this kind of conversation with a stranger!

At mukhang nabasa nman ni Stranger ang nasa isip nya. "Ako c Horo Horo, mula s magiting n angkan ng Ainu. Future hunter, if u must know."

"At ako nman c…" Napatigil cya nang may napansin cya. "Merchant Manta!"

"Ha?" Tingin s kaliwa at kanan ang novice, pero wala naming nakaharap s kanila. "Where is you talkmate?" Muntik nang napasigaw ang future hunter nang may sumulpot na tiyanak s tabi nya.

"'Kainis, Tamao. Porke malalaki cla, pinagkaisahan nila ako." Nangalumbaba ito s karitela ng dalagita. "Wala n akong kinita. Kung alam ko lng n ganito kasaklap ang kinahihitnan ng mga merchants, nag-swordsman n lng sana ako."

"Eh hijo," Hindi maiwasang sumabat ni Horo Horo sa usapan. "Sa itsura mong iyan, khit Poring p lng makalaban mo, malamang madaganan k n at mapisa. At least kung merchant ka, pwede mo clang sagsaan ng karitela mo. Tsaka katalino mo naming toddler k…marunong k n bang magbigay ng sukli?"

"Por da lab op boltes payb, mister novice, trese anyos n ako!" pakli ng merchant.

"Ooooows? Cnong niloko mo?" Ngumisi c Horo. "Pero you're not bad for a toddler. Asal matanda k n ah!"

"Kc nga po, trese anyos n po ako eh!"

"Huuu…mukhang nde k p natulian eh."

Namutla ang merchant. "Nde, sabi nung albularyo, macyado pa daw underdeveloped. Baka wala n daw malabasan ang tubig ko pag pinutol pa nya yun."

Todo nman ang pag-aapoy ng mukha ni Tamao. Inabot nya ang milk at tatlong mabibilis n lagok ang ininom nya. Nang natapos cya, tatawa-tawa ang kumag n novice.

Horo Horo threw her a grin. "Am I your first time?"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Manta.

"Am I your first time to hear something from the stuff like natulian?"

She nodded slowly.

Gulantang ang archie of the future. "But tuli is part of mother nature, so you won't get tulo—"

"MANAHIMIK KA!" yelled the male merchant, hinagisan ng stone heart ang maingay na novice.

Pero sa lahat ng future archer ay cya ang pure luck. Nag lucky miss cya tuloy.

"Oi ikaw, wag mong pinagtatawanan c Tamao!" singhal ni Merchant Manta.

"Anong Tamao? Dapat Ate Tamao, ungas ka! Matanda s iyo yan!"

"Heh! Matanda ako jan ng isang taon no!" Kinuha ng merchant ang kanyang ID para magbigay pruweba.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Horo. "Talaga?" Nagdududa cya. Maraming nabibiling ganito s Recto.

"Totoo yun," Segunda ni Tamao.

"Sabi mo eh," he shrugged.

"Umalis n b c Yoh?" tanong ni Manta. Tumango c Tamao, mejo nalulungkot.

Hinablot bigla ni Horo ang collar ng pang-itaas ni Manta. "Hoy, lamang-lupa, ang tagal tagal ng pinuhunan ko para mapangiti c Ms. Merchant tapos ganyan-ganyan mo lng cya palulungkutin! Who do you think you are anyway?"

"I'm Manta Oyamada," snapped the midget.

"And I'm Horo Horo. Nice to meet you."

Tamao sweatdropped. "Oi, Horo, ibaba mo na yan."

"Sabi mo eh. Basta ikaw, nagvivibrate pa-ouch!" He glared at the midget. "Langya, ano n nman b?" Manta kicked his shins.

The small merchant glared at him. "Wag mong manyakin c Tamao, utang na loob."

"Ah…defensive!" ani Horo.

"Ano?" tanong ni Manta.

"Ipinagtatangol mo c Tamao." Ngumisi c Horo Horo. "Crush mo cya no?"

Namula ito, naging Poring ang mukha. "N-Nde ah. F-Friends lng kami."

"Showbiz n showbiz." Horo grinned at Tamao. "Eh paano b yan, e di ala akong karibal."

"H-Ha?"

The novice messed her hair fondly. "Babalikan kta pag archer n ako. Sandali k lng maghihintay, promise. Tapos sasagutin n kta, Tamao."

Her eyes widened. Anong pinagsasabi ng praning na ito?

"Nde nman ako pakipot. Madali naman akong kausap," he continued.

"At bakit ka liligawan ni Tamao, aber?" tanong ni Manta.

"Kc baka maunahan cya ng iba," shrugged the Ainu. "O cge, hahanapin ko pa ang kapatid ko. Baka ampunin ng iba, at mawalan ako ng Aco na reliable s healing." He gave the female merchant a flying kiss. "Babalik ako, irog! Babay!"

Napangiwi c Manta. "Ang lakas ng fighting spirit."

Tamao nodded, not able to suppress a smile. "Kung maibebenta natin yan, kasinghalaga n cguro yan ng Safety Ring." But deep in her heart, the novice archer's words…no, the future hunter's words had carved its niche already within her.

Babalik cya…magkikita pa uli cla ng lalaki na s loob lng ng ilang segundo ay nabasa na ang nilalaman ng kanyang puso.

itutuloy…

……………………

Extra

Eksena: katatapos lang matapon ni Horo Horo ang laman ng kariton ni Manta. The merchie was speaking, pero walang boses na lumalabas sa kanyang bibig.

Bakit kaya?

Answer on tomorrow's chapter update.


	2. 2

"Sa wakas, isa na tlaga akong magiting n swordsman!" pagbubunyi ni bagong baptized n Swordsman Yoh. He started slashing the air repeatedly. "Asteeeg ng sword ko! Nakakahiwa! Wahahahhahaah!"

Anna rolled her eyes in her usual disgusted way. "Yoh, naririnig k nung mga novice. Bka akalain nila, topak ang swordsman. Eh naaalala mo pa b ang lecture s iyo s Izulde?"

"Alin? Yung bawal ang kill stealing?"

"Nde."

"Na ang swordsman ay mahaba ang buhay?"

"Bukod pa doon."

"Na mga cute ang swordsman?" Basically, yun ang sinabi ni Shilva n head din pla ng asosasyon ng swordies.

"Langya, cge n nga. Uulitin ko n lng!" Anna crossed her arms. "Ang swordsman, cya ang last man standing. Na ang swordsman, pang close range combat ang specialty. At dpat mong pagbutihan ang pagpapalevel-up dhil gusto kong maging knight ka na at nang makasali k s PVP arena, pagkatapos ay sa War of the Great Spirits."

"Huh?"

"Isa cyang tournament. Actually, yun ang popular n tawag s Ragnaman Fight, kung saan maglalaban-laban ang mga guilds hanggang ma-cut down ang players s cream of the crop. Pagkatapos, ang mga miyembro ng winning guild nman ang maglalaban-laban. Kung cno ang matitira, cya ang tatanghaling Ragna King, na may karapatang makipag-usap s Gods ng Chaos at maiwasan ang pagkawasak ng buong Midgard lalo n ang outlet ng Jollibee dito," paliwanag ni Acolyte level 40.

"Ah ganun nga," sabi ni Yoh. "Parang may narinig nga akong Jollibee kanina."

"At gusto ko, ikaw ang maging Ragna King," wika ni Anna sbay sulyap s kanya ng matalim. "Gusto kong magkaroon ng libreng eat-all-u-can passes s Jollibee, at magmay-ari ng isang onsen town. Igagawa mo ako ng sarili kong bayan. Aalisin natin ang GH tutal sira-sira nman ang inpastraktura nito eh."

"Ggawin ko iyon?" Nde makapaniwala c Swordsman Asakura.

"Ngaun makinig k. Itatank kta, kaya pagbutihan mo. aasahan ko n by next week, nasa lvl 35 n ang job level mo."

"P-Paano ko gagawin yun?"

"Kung ako nagawa ko, kaya mo rin yun," buong kumpiyansang wika ng itako.

"Sabi mo eh…" Tumingin cla s mga naglulundagang Poring at Poporing.

"Woooow, ang kyuuuut!" squealed Yoh. "Anna, ipapakita ko s iyo ang talent ni Swordsman Yoh." He made a beeline for the green one. "Cge, yaka ko n ito."

Anna sighed. "Sana may priest d2." She calmly followed her fiancé to assist him with her heal. Nde magtatagal buhay ni Yoh kung ala cya.

"Never ever let a man's mind wander," she mused. "It's too little to be left alone."

* * *

"Aco, anong lvl mo?" tanong ni Mage Lyserg habang nagrerelaks cla s may bukana ng Payon Cave.

"Lvl 20 po, Master," kimi nitong wika. "Kayo po?"

No sooner did she speak nang may naispatan cla n isang Big Foot s may kalayuan. Sa wari ni mage ay parang natakot c Jeanne kaya agad cyang nag-Soul Strike. Nagambala ang bear, at nagcounter ng move. Ngunit nde nagtagal ang buhay nito s mga sumunod n attacks n Mage.

Naupo c Mage Lyserg habang hineal nman cya ni Aco Jeanne.

"Level 39 ang job level ko," he admitted. "Isang level n lng at wizard n ako, kaya kailangan kong magpalvl up s GH. Eh alangan nmang isama kta dun. Pwede kong gawin yun kung aco ang trabaho ko, dhil alam kong kaya ko ang mano-mano at long-range, tsaka pwede ktang I-resu kung kailangan…pag naging priest n ako, that is. Pero…"

"Wala n po akong alam n ibang sasamahan, t-tsaka baka nasa GH din po ang mga kasama ko." She clasped her hands. "Master Lyserg, I-tank nyo po ako. Kung mamatay man ako, wala po kayong aalahanin. Pwede nyo po akong iwan. Nde po ako magiging pabigat…at magagamit nyo po ang healing abilities ko, pangako."

He grimaced uncomfortably. "Teka nga, eh mapanganib dun. Magpatank k s iba n lng, wag s akin. Dun k s aco, mapapangalagaan nyo ang isa't isa."

"Master Lyserg, s inyo lng po ako may tiwala," she said softly. "Iniligtas nyo po ako s kapahamakan khit nde po tayo magkaanu-ano. Hayaan nyo pong mapanatag ang loob ko at masuklian ko po ang kabutihan nyo."

He sighed. "Iniligtas kta mula s mga novice, at hahayaan ko nmang manganib k s zombie prisoners. Nde, iresponsable akong nilalang pag ginawa ko yun-"

"Kung ganun at buo n po ang desisyon niyo…" Tumayo c Jeanne at nag-meditate. Kala nya ay iheheal cya uli. Bigla n lng may bumukas n warp portal s ilalim nya!

"Tara na po!" masiglang wika ni Jeanne sabay hila s binatilyong salamangkero. "GH po tau!" Kasabay nila ang mga novice n nagkamaling sumawsaw. Isa s mga nagkamaling sumawsaw d2 ay isang binatilyong may asul n buhok na kumakanta p ng Tayo'y Mag-otso-otso.

* * *

Napangiti ang binata habang tinitingnan ang mga bagong-dating s GH n nangggaling s warp.

"Mga hangal. Mauubos din nman kayong lhat eh." Napatitig cya s bible, tsaka ngumisi. "Nde, hahayaan ko muna kayong maglimayon dito. Hihintayin ko ang tamang panahon n may karapat-dapat n lumaban s akin."

May lumitaw n Nightmare s likod nya. Hindi man nya ito nilingon. Sinubukan cyang saktan nito, ngunit mayroon cyang Kyrie Eleison. Iniladlad nya ang daliri at sumipol ng mahina. Lumitaw ang itim n itim n falcon s tabi nya. Sinugod nito ang kabayo. Kasabay nun ay ginamit nya ang Lord of Vermillion. Nde nagtagal ang buhay ng Nightmare.

Kalmadong lumayo ang lalaki, habang sumusunod s kanya ang kanyang falcon at alagang Alice.

* * *

Lingon dito lingon doon c Horo Horo. Akala pa nman nya, libreng discolights ang natapakan nya. Nagsayaw p nman cya ng otso-otso para sikat. Eh bakit bigla cyang nakarating s pook n ito? Where the hell did he arrive? Why is the because?

Tinapik nya ang maingay n merchant s tabi nya. "Mawalang galang po, pwedeng magtanong?"

"Sure, why not?" the African guy said pleasantly. "Pwedeng magtanong, as long as it's not long, because if your question is short, it will be panot. Gets mo? Not? Panot?"

"Nde eh, pero kunwari gets ko para bati-bati," he said. "Nasaan na tayo?"

"Nasaan ang toyo?" banat nito.

Horo sweatdropped. "Nasa loob ng ulo mo."

"Oo nga, and by the looks of it, mukhang gusto mong sumawsaw," an all-too arrogant voice said. Lumingon cya at nakita ang isang binatilyong mas matangkad pa ata ang buhok kaysa s total vertical body proportion nya.

"At bahkeeet?" tanong nman ni soon to be archer Horo Horo, nainsulto ang iniingatang dangal ng Ainung saksakan ng guwapo.

"Walang pumapatol s merchant na yan…c Chocolove," explained the Lilliputian menace. "Unless, share mo ang toyo nya."

"Toyo ako at patis, pero ikaw, nde kailanman magiging patis," said the African, smiling sweetly. "Kc ang patis, maalat. Ang maalat, may asin. Ang sinumang may asin s katawan, lumalaki slamat s iodized goodness nito n may tatak-pinoy seal. Yan nga pla c Thief Ren Tao, ang nag-iisang miyembro ng angkan nila n nde p rin assassin hanggang ngaun."

Ren blushed hotly. "Ano b ang ibinebenta mo, tsismis? Kaya cguro ang yaman mo ano?"

"Oo nga," agreed Choco. "S iyo p lng ako namuhunan, ang laki n agad ng kita ko."

Horo smirked. He had to admit, may sense din pla ang toyo na ito.

"Oi, oi, alam nyo b ung tungkol s intsik?" biglang bida ng madaldal n merchant. "Liit mata, laki kita?"

"Hmp!" Tumalikod ang thief, giving up on the merchant, at tumingin s paligid. "Bkit nde pa tau pumasok?"

"saan b i2?" asked Horo Horo.

Doon lng ata napansin ni Thief ang hitsura ni Horo Horo. "Fotang Hena! (bawal ang magmura eh) Novice k p lng?"

"Hoy, great things start from small openings, este beginnings pla," ngisi ng perverted future hunter ng angkang ainu. Napabuntunghininga n lng can Ren at Chocolove.

"Tingnan natin kung may beginning k d2," sabi ni Ren, starting to walk away. Bkit b kc alam na nyang may nagwawarp eh humarang-harang p cya s daan. Nakaladkad tuloy cya d2 ng mob.

(Ikaw kc, inaalala mo p lagi yung bbaeng asul yung mata at buhok. Bkit b kc cya pa ang pinagtutuunan mo ng pansin at nde ang level up mo?)

"Teka, Thief Ren, isali ntin s party c…c…anong pangalan mo nga b uli, Novice?" tanong ni Merchant.

"Horo Horo is da name, and Toro torohan is my game!" He grinned when he received withering looks. "Joke, joke, joke!"

"Ayoko. Lumalaban akong mag-isa." Yun lng at lumayas n ang thief.

"Sungit! Nalipasan cguro ng sikat ng araw kaya nagkaganyan." Horo stuck a tongue out at the boy n khit malayo na s kanila eh natatanaw pa rin nya ang dulo ng buhok.

"Tau n lng," said Chocolove, smiling at him kindly.

Horo grinned affably. "He he, dumidiskarte akong mag-isa pero cge, sasamahan n kta. Wawa k nman, baka mapuruhan k, alang dadamay s iyo."

"Oo nga." Chocolove was only too happy n s wakas ay may kasama n cya s paglalakbay. "Ngaun, for safety, kailangan ntin ng aco…" Nakita nya ang isang batambata at cute n cute n acong babae katabi ng isang mage. "Miss! Miss Aco, yu-hoo!"

* * *

Lyserg instinctively stepped forward protectively nang may natanaw n dalawang mukhang reject ng perya n patungo kay Aco Jeanne.

"Mage, nde ikaw. Yung aco!" The africanish boy smiled at the blushing aco. "Miss na ubod ng cute, Sali k s party nmin, puede?"

"H-Ha? M-May party ako eh…" she mumbled.

"Leave ka," utos ni Choco.

"Ayoko…magagalit c Marco."

"Marco?" sbay n tanong ni Lyserg at Chocolove.

"Guardian ko po," she explained.

"O cge n nga, nde n kta pipilitin," sabi ni Choco, mangiyak-ngiyak. "Pero ipangako mo s akin, ggawin mo itong one last favor ko."

"Pa-heal?" asked the mage skeptically.

The merchant ignored him. He leaned over and whispered instructions furiously to the aco's ears. She nodded in her usual naïve way and typed something.

"A-Anong tinype mo?" tanong ni Mage Lyserg.

"Um…/leave?" she asked uncertainly. "Tsaka iclick ko lng daw ang yes pag may nabasa akong salitang invitation."

The magician slapped his forehead while Choco and Horo cheered. (Nde alam ni Horo kung bkit masaya c Choco, pero ano nman ang masama s damayan ito s kanyang kaligayahan?)

Lyserg groaned. "Cge, Sali nyo ako." Nde nman pwedeng iwan nya s mga bugok n ito c Aco.

Choco cheered some more. "Wow, oh my gulay, it's my lucky day! Thank you, Poring card!"

Horo Horo protested. "Oi, even shareeeeee!"  
………………

"Cge, banat!" utos nina Chocolove at Lyserg. Siyempre, ung mage ang pain nung una. Pero dahil sa taglay na hide clip ni Lyserg ay napunta ang atensyon ng Eggyra sa feeling-wais na merchie.

"Wahahhahaha! I feel the love!" parang addict na ginulpi ni Horo Horo ang itlog sa harap nya. Umuulan ng miss naman.

Kani-kanina lang ay napagkasunduan ng party na lumipat sa Payon kc novice p lng c Horo Horo. At dahil wala sa kanila ang may kakayahang mag-resu o kaya ay maghikayat ng priest sa party, nag-play safe n lng cla. Tsaka isa pa, hinahamon ng novice kc yung mga pulang bangaw.

Naaliw na pinanood nman ni Jeanne ang pagtaas ng points ng Ainu. "Parang kailan lang, ganyan din kataas magbigay ng points s akin noon ang kalaban."

Natawa c Lyserg. "Alam ko. Isang oras akong magpapatay ng ghouls tapos magkamali lng ako ng hakbang, mamatay na ako at aatras ang pinaghirapan kong one point."

"Horo Horo, putragis, mamatay na ako!" bulyaw ni Chocolove. "Anong akala mo sa akin, si Super Mario na hundred lives?"

"Sandali n lng ito, pramis!" Ibibigay na sana ni Horo Horo ang kanyang ultra electro-magnetic blow nang wlang anu-ano'y may bumira mula sa likod.

"Holy Light!"

And before the Ainu's very eyes, nabasag ang itlog na ilang minuto nya ring pinagpagurang lamatan, este, basagin.

Parang slow motion, nabitawan ni Horo ang kanyang knife, nakaawang ang bibig. Unti-unti ay napaluhod cya, nde makapaniwala. "HINDEEEE! NASAWSAWAN AKOHHHH!"

Napatayo c Lyserg, a look of disapproval on his handsome face. "Wag po, tank ito."

"Ganun ba?" Napabuntung-hininga ang matangkad na binata na kulay peroxide blond ang buhok. "Sori."

"Dadanak ang dugo d2!" Tumayo c Horo Horo at hinarap ang dakilang sawsaw, ang kanyang mga mata'y bumubuga ng apoy ni Koopa.

"Red blood cells ba o white?" tanong ng binatang aco, nakangiti pa rin.

"Penk!" bira ni Chocolove.

"I don't give a damn of water!" bulyaw ng Ainu.

"Cge, Horo! Ipakita mo sa kanya kung ano ang nagagawa ng novice!" cheer ni Choco. Hinarap nya ang nabubuong audience. "O ano, pupusta ba kayo? Sa pula, s puti, o s penk? 10 zenny ang taya!"

S malayong dulo ng crowd na nakikiusyoso (hehe, pinoy ragnarok nga), nakatingin c Ren, his eyes rolling. "Nakakhiya cla. Buti at pinairal ko ang sentido komon ko."

"Nahihiya ka pa, eh kita ko naming sumasama ka nang palihim sa party eh," narinig nyang may nagtudyo s likuran nya.

He froze, then turned around. Isang binatang may mahabang buhok, kasing-itim ng gabi s Balete Drive, na nakatanghod sa kanya. Hindi nya mawari ang klase ng trabaho nito—may nakatali lng s kanya na puting tela, pero parang ROTC ang boots.

"Ren Tao," bati nito s kanya, saka tumayo. "Pabilisin mo ang lvl up mo. ang hinahanap mong karapat-dapat na klaban ay mlapit mo nang makita."

"T-Teka, cno k b?" tanong nya.

"Nde p i2 ang oras para malaman mo ang sagot jan. Mag-iingat k s porings, masakit clang mangagat." Yun lng at unti-unting nawalang prang bula ng Klorox ang binata.

Napatiim-bagang ang thief. May bumangong kaba s dibdib nya…parang bad news yata yung lalaking yun.

"O cge, pvp tau!" hamon ni Horo. "Baka akala mo, natatakot ako s iyo! Asa-ness! Ako, lumalaban hanggang kamatayan, lalo na't nakataya ang karangalan ko bilang ainu."

"Eh ano nman ang gagawin ng novice n 2lad mo s akin?" tanong ng aco.

"Tatapusin kta!" ani Horo. "Isang porsyento lng ng kapangyarihan ko ang gagamitin ko."

"Anong pinagsasabi nya?" muttered Lyserg, face dark.

"Baka may play dead," ani Chocolove. "Kaya malakas loob."

"Tsaka ano, first aid?" asked the mage sarcastically.

"Anong problema dun, Master?" tanong ni Jeanne. "May first aid din akong skill."

The two guys blinked.

Balik sa dalawang nag-iinitan na characters. "Tlaga lng ha…" Naaliw na sabi ng peroxide blond man. "Alam mo bang isang atake k lng s akin?"

"Kung tatama," banat ng ainu. Taas yata ng confidence nya sa lucky evasion nya!

"Cge na nga." He gestured towards the bukana of the Payon cave. "Follow me."

"Ano k b, nababaliw k n b!" Naalarma n c Lyserg nang makitang seryoso ngang susunod c Horo s lalaki.

"Don't worry, be happy." He winked at the mage. "Malakas ako. Horo Horo is da name, and toro-toro is my game."

Napatayo din c Jeanne. "Horo Horo, may punto c Master Lyserg. Saka k n lng lumaban…"

The ainu frowned. "Are you telling the handsomeness that is me that I am a co…co…cowa…duwag!"

"H-Hindi…kaso…" She smiled. "S tingin ko, nde k nya kakayanin. Mercy nman, Horo. Hayaan mo muna cya maging priest, tapos saka ka lumaban s kanya."

"H-Ha!" Choco froze from collecting the bets. "Aco, hayaan mo na cya…tsaka naghahanapbuhay ako d2. Wag mo n pigilan yung laban para may kita ako."

A vein popped in Lyserg's head before he enclosed the merchant in an ice wall. He then smiled at the acolyte encouragingly.

Tumango c Jeanne tsaka idinantay ang palad s balikat ng future hunter ng angkang ainu. "Hindi ka nya kakayanin. Bigyan mo cya ng chance na lumakas pa, ok?"

Horo smiled at that. "You have a dot."

"Point," corrected the mage Lyserg.

"Pareho na rin yun, basta tuldok."

Jeanne smiled gratefully and turned to the blond healer watching them. "Master aco, nde na po lalaban c Horo Horo."

"Ganoon b?" Ngumiti ito.

"Hoy, don't you ever think that I'm stepping back from our battle, you dipping mustard!" ani Horo.

"ANO!" exclaimed Lyserg.

"Bastardong sawsaw…ay, dipping bastard pla yun. Sorry, wrong mistake, wafu lang" ani Horo, then turned his attention back at the man na may purple make-up. "I will just give you a chance to grow stronger so you won't say that I am madaya, ok?"

"Sabi mo eh."

"May party n po b kau?" biglang tanong ni Jeanne.

"Meron na." He grinned. "Kayo."

Lyserg's jaw dropped open.

"Join ako ha?" Inayos ng blond aco ang oracle bell nya.

"Yay! Marami na tau!" cheered the female aco.

"Ako nga pla c Faust VIII," pakilala nito s sarili.

"The eighth? Ilan b ang Faust s pamilya nyo?" Nde maiwasang itanong ng novice.

"Lima." He grinned. "Oh, ok na. Wag kaung mag-alala, magagamit nyo ang abilidad ko s paggagamot."

"Dpat lng no!" banat ni Horo. "Mahiya k s akin, ako n lng ang nagdadala s party na i2 eh!"

Everyone groaned.

"Ay, teka, job lvl 10 na ako!" Biglang wika ni Horo. "Uy, ihatid nyo naman ako kung saan nagpapa-archer, oh?"

"Cge!" masiglang wika ni Jeanne. "Gusto kong mamasyal d2 s Midgard eh."

"Cno b ang leader d2?" tanong ni Faust. "Nde b yung merchant?"

"Oo, cya yung gumawa ng party," sighed Mage Lyserg.

"Eh cno yung sinusunod nyo?" the male aco asked.

Lyserg's eyes twinkled. "Eh di yung muse ng party namin."

* * *

"Cge, banat!" bulyaw ni Anna habang kinakalaban ni Yoh ang Poporing.

"Waaah! Masakit n braso ko!" reklamo ni Swordsman Yoh. "Anna, ikaw nman d2 oh!"

May napadaan na isang grupo ng mga nakaputing pawang mga acolytes. Pinamumunuan ito ng isang matangkad n binatang nakasalamin. Puti ang suot nitong Priest costume, at isang malaking X ang nakasulat s kanyang dibdib.

"Wow, X Men!" sipol ni Yoh. "C Wolverine b yung nasa gitna?"

"Yoh, wag mong alisin ang atensyon mo s jelly ace na yan!" bulyaw muli ng aco as she scanned the man. Akalain mo, implemented na pla ang clothes dye!

Lumapit ang priest kay Anna, his handsome face solemn. "Hija, naniniwala ka ba s Diyos?"

Her eyebrow rose. "Depende. Pareho b tau ng Diyos?"

"Ang Diyos namin ang magliligtas mula s Midgard mula s kanyang pagkawasak," ani ng priest. "At sa tulong ng karapat-dapat na tagapagligtas ng Midgard n c Iron Maiden Jeanne, mananatili tayong buhay. Sa kanyang dakilang pagsasakripisyo ng katawan at kaluluwa ay maiiwasan natin ang sakuna at sigalot na maaaring maganap pag nawasak ang munong ito."

She stared at him, bored. "Eh ano ngayon iyon s akin?"

"Hindi mo b ako narinig?" he cried in disbelief. "Ang kaligtasan ng Midgard at Jollibee Midgard branch ay nasa kamay ng aming Diyos!"

"Well and good. I'm happy for you," she replied nonchalantly.

Katahimikan, except s mga "aray" ni Yoh na pinipilit itumba ng Poporing.

"Mukhang nde tau pareho ng Diyos," wika nito, kalmado, pero ang mga mata'y simula na ang pagliyab. "Hayaan mong ipakilala ko s iyo ang tunay n Diyos. Sumali k s aming party. Nakikita ko n kakaiba ang lakas mo kaysa s mga ordinaryong Aco."

She stared at him for what seemed like eternity before she spoke. "Ang dami po pang sinabing kabalastugan eh mang-iinvite k lng pla."

"Blasphemy!" he hissed. "Hindi kabalastugan ang katotohanan."

"Cyempre, katotohanan mo yan eh. Pero mister, iba ang paniniwala ko." Her eyes went to the struggling swordsman. "Naniniwala ako s kanya…na kaya nyang iligtas ang Midgard. Ang swordsman na yan ang pipigil s paggunaw ng mundo, ng sangkatauhan, at ng Jollibee Midgard outlet."

"Iyan?" He laughed sarcastically. "Ano ang kaya nyang gawin?"

She smiled haughtily. "Lahat-lahat."

"Bahala ka. Nde namin maaakay patungo s liwanag ang taong nakapikit at kontento n s kadiliman. Pero kung magbabago ang isip mo…hanapin mo lng ako. Marco ang pangalan ko…ang guild ko ay tinatawag na X-Laws." He bowed, then went on his way, the rest of the acolytes following him reverently.

"Ano yung sabi ni Wolverine?" tanong ni Yoh na sa wakas ay natalo n ang poporing.

"Nde nman macyadong mahalaga." She motioned him to follow her. "S desert tau."

"Yes, Ma'am!" ani Lvl 20 Yoh, sabay saludo. "Anong kakainin natin, ice cream?"

She groaned. "Buhangin."

"Wooow, sandwich!"

She groaned once more.

* * *

Naghihilamos c Jeanne s may lake sa harap ng kung saan nagpaoa-archer nang may natanaw cyang umiiyak na dalagang may kulay rosas na buhok. Curiously, she went to the girl, then her face turned grim.

Nakabulagta ang isang batang merchant s damuhan, kasama ng napakarami pang katawan.

"May nag-summon ng Joker…" ani babaeng merchant. 'Nagkataon pong nasa gubat ako noon…pagbalik ko, nakabulagta n clang lhat."

"May dadaang priest nman cguro," she said.

"Sana nga po," hikbi ng merchant.

She paused, then brought out a blue gem. "Sekreto natin ito, ha?"

Napatanga c Tamao nang tumayo ang acolyte at binuhay c Merchant Manta. Her eyes widened. Paanong nagawa ng isang aco iyon?

Tumingin s kanya ang aco. "Pagbilhan mo ako ng sampu pang gems."

"O-Opo!" She watched as the silver-haired aco resurrected the people. At last, nabuhay na ang lhat. Magpapasalamat p lng c Tamao nang biglang himatayin ang dalagita.

* * *

"Nasaan c Aco?" tanong ni Chocolove n kasalukyang nakahiga s damuhan at nagpapahinga. Ang mga kasama nya ay nageeSP regen habang hinihintay c Horo Horo n nasa test kasalukuyan.

"Present!" said Aco Faust cheerfully.

"Nde ikaw, yung mukhang Beauty. Mukha kang Beast eh," the merchant said. "Nakalimutan ko, dalawa na nga pla ang aco s party natin."

Lyserg smiled. "C Aco Jeanne, naghihilamos." Then he frowned. "Pero bkit ang tagal nya? Sabi ko s kanya, wag cyang magtatagal eh."

Choco opened one sleepy eye. "Naks, nde n normal ang concern natin ah, Mage?"

"Ano?" he asked, forehead creasing. "Natural, bata p cya eh. Baka kung ano ang mangyari s kanya."

"Sabi mo eh."

Lyserg sighed, then cast his emerald eyes on the bridge. "Ano n kaya nangyari s kanya? Mabuti pa kaya, sundan ko na."

"Para ano?" asked Choco, smirking.

"E di para malaman ko kung bkit ang tagal nya!" he said exasperatedly.

"Utang n loob, tayo-tayo pa bang magkakaparty ang magkakalokohan?" Umupo c Merchant. "Gusto mo lng bosohan eh. May binebenta ako d2ng binoculars, 1m lng, presyong katoto."

His face flamed. "Sira! Nde ko gagawin yun."

"Huu…pinagnanasaan mo ang aco eh."

"Hindi sabi eh!"

"Umamin ka na! Nde nman kami magtataka…ang gandang bata nun eh…tsaka nakita mo yung balat…ang kinis! Cno b naman ang di mapag-iisip kung ano ang hitsura nun kung madre n cya at…he he he…"

Napuno c Lyserg. Akmang babarilin nya ng Fire bolt ang merchant nang inawat cla ni Aco Faust.

"Alam nyo nman ang mga babae eh…malilinis s katawan. Matagal tlaga clang maghilamos," he said.

"Wow, alam mo yun?" tanong ni Chocolove, sabay ngisi.

Lyserg sighed, then glared at the merchant. "Wag mong ganyanin ang aco…at walang malisya ang pag-aalala ko s kanya."

Choco smiled. "Alam ko…kaso pikon k kc eh. Ang sarap asarin."

The mage rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Ni-resu ako ng aco!" Nde makapaniwala c Merchant Manta. Dito lng cnabi ni Tamao ang nakita nyang kababalaghang ginawa ng dalagita.

Tumango ang babaeng merchant. "Khit ako, nde makapaniwala… ala naman cyang dalang leaf, gem lng tlaga." She looked at the girl. "Kapag nagising cya, tatanungin n lng natin cya."

Tumango ang lalaking merchant. Kailangan nya rin itong pasalamatan—malayo kc ang lalakarin kung sakaling sa Comodo cya uli nag-return to last save point.

Itutuloy… 

Extra nung nakaraang kabanata:

Eksena: katatapos lang matapon ni Horo Horo ang laman ng kariton ni Manta. The merchie was speaking, pero walang boses na lumalabas sa kanyang bibig.

Bakit kaya?

Sagot: The message was intercepted due to the foul language. Taena…


	3. 3

"Ang tagal nman ni Horo Horo," reklamo ni Chocolove. "Ano b yan? Tapos ala p sa mood c mage! Ganyan ba tlaga ang ayaw daluyan ng mens?"

"Tae, nanadya ka ba?" ani Lyserg, sabay hampas sa kanya ng +10 quadruple dexterous rod.

"Kung nde mo kc inaasar eh…" ani Aco Faust.

"Eh s bored ako eh. Magtitinda nga muna ako s dako p roon. I shall return…" He winked. "Pwamis."

"Dito k n magtinda," ani Mage. "Ayokong magkahiwa-hiwalay taung magkakagrupo."

The merchant rolled his eyes. "Ikaw Mage ha? Kala ko b ang pinagnanasaan mo ay c Aco Jeanne? Baka pati ako—"

"Heh!" bulyaw ni Lyserg. "Mahiya k nman s mga magulang ko. Pinalaki nila ako ng disente at marangal para gawin yung iniisip mo!"

"Denial king." Ngingiti-ngiti p rin ang merchant habang naglalabas ng paninda. "Bkit di pa aminin ang lihim na pagtingin…"

"Naisip ko lng nman po n makakapagtinda k rin d2 nang alang kalabang tindahan." Lyserg rubbed his forehead. "Lihim na pagtingin ka jan."

"Ala ngang kalabang tindahan, ala ring customer. Ano yun?" ani Choco.

Nakatawa c Faust, nde napapansin ang mga matang nakatanaw s kanya wistfully.

……………………………………

"Eliza?"

Nagulat ang sohee, nahihiyang nilingon ang kasamang wanderer n nagpakilalang c Amidamaru.

"Alam mo nman…nde puede," he said softly.

"O-Oo, alam ko yun," she said sadly. "P-Pero…" Tintitigan nya muli ang acolyte. Mula p lng pagkabata ay tinatanaw n nya mula s malayo ang lalaki na may dilaw n buhok. Nde nakukuntento, lihim nyang tinutulungan ito s mga laban nito s Payon.

Kahit n bawal.

Isa cyang halimaw. At c Aco Faust, pag nagging pari, ay maaaring tapusin cya dhil obligasyon nya iyon.

Pero sadya nga cgurong nde natuturuan ang puso. Lihim p rin nyang tinatanaw-tanaw ang binatang acolyte.

"Ano k b nman, Amidamaru?" ani Tokagero in disapproval. The joker was petting the picky they call Kororo. Inadopt nila ang cute monster n ito pagkaraan nilang makita itong iniwan s daan n gutom n gutom at pagod n pagod. Duda nila ay pinet ito saka walang pusong iniwan ng master nito nang wala nang maipakain. "Macyado kang gentle. Dpat s babaeng yan, iuntog ang ulo s lahat ng pader s Midgard para magising s katotohanan n ang aco at isang sohee…nde tama ang timpla, even if you ask for more," ani nito.

"Mismo," agreed Amidamaru. "Pero cyempre, nde ako ka2lad mo, nang nagpa-ulan ang bathala ng sensitivity, nasa Bilibid k." He turned to the lonesome sohee. "Nde kau bagay nung aco."

"Alam ko…"

"Wag mo nang pangarapin p cya. Marami nmang dead n dead s iyo. Tingnan mo c Joker Tog-tog, pansinin mo lng yan, magpapamisa n yan."

"Excuse me," ani Joker Tokagero. "Strict ang parents ko. Bawal s akin ang magkasiyota."

Pinilit ngumiti ni Eliza, saka tiningnan muli c Faust.

Faust. Name p lng, devil n ang arrive. Nde bagay s priest. Napangiti c Eliza s inisip. Kung sakaling naging pari c Faust, ang dami cgurong magbabalik-loob s panginoon.

"Bkit kc nilagyan ng diskriminasyon ang pag-iibigan ng tao at monsters?" she asked bitterly. "Sana ipinanganak din akong tao."

"Eh ala k ng magagwa. Sohee k eh. Kanino mo ihahabla ang gumawa s iyo, s GM n khit yung lag d2 eh nde maayos?" tanong ni Amidamaru.

"The only way n mpapalapit k kay Faust eh maging pet nya," ani Joker.

"Tokagero!" exclaimed Amidamaru. "Gusto mo bang ipahamak c Eliza?" he barked. "Paano kung saktan cya nito?"

Pero huli n. Na-set n ang idea n i2 s eager Eliza.

"Patay," ang nasabi n lng ni Wanderer. "Eliza, mga sohee eggs lng ang puede s pagte-tame…"

"Dhil ang fully-grown sohees ay lumalaban," ani Eliza, determined. "Ako, nde ako lalaban."

"Baka saktan k nya," said Amidamaru worriedly.

"P-Pero eto n lng ang chance n mapalapit ako s kanya." She bit her lip. "Buong buhay ko, isa lng ang pangarap ko eh…ang makasama ang lalaking mahal ko."

Amidamaru sighed. "Cge n nga, mukhang nde n kta mapipigilan." He patted her. "Ingats ka h?"

"Bili n kau! Murang-mura lng po ang pampabuhay, promise!" sigaw ni Chocolove. "Reds 50z! Flyz 60z! Butterfly Wingz 300z! Discounted na discounted!"

Ngunit nadrodrown ito ng ingay ng tumutugtog ng Poem of Bragi sa isang tabi, may karatulang Limusan ang Bulag sa taas nya.

Nainis ang mechie. "Hoy, you're invading my personal space! LAYAS!"

Nag-/e4 ang bard.

"Grrr! Wag nyo limusan yan! Sindikato yan!" bulyaw ni Choco.

Lyserg, groaning, moved away from the crowd forming around the merchant and the bard. "Chocolove, alis lng ako sandali. Hahanapin ko c Jeanne."

"Bket? Kala ko b ayaw mong magkahiwa-hiwalay tau?" he asked coyly.

"Babalik nman eh! Lintek!" Lyserg marched away.

Aco Faust got up. "Blik lng ako. Pa-lvl up lng ako."

"Pati rin b ikaw? Cge n nga," ani Merchant, sabay balik ng atensyon s pakikipag-away sa professiona beggar. "Hah! Mauubos din ang SP mo! Hahaha!"

/e4 ule ang Bard nang sa tabi nya ay lumitaw ang isang priest na nag-mamagni.

* * *

Tiningnan ni Anna ang natutulog n swordsman s may paanan nya. Naka2log n s sobrang pagod ang swordsman kaya nde n cya umalma nang nagpaalam ito n magpapahinga muna.

She sighed as she smoothed the unconscious Yoh's hair. "Masunurin k lagi, Yoh. Pero…nde nman lhat ng lalaki ay tulad mong..papayag na magpamando ng ganun-ganun lng."

Naalimpungatan n lng c Yoh n may humahaplos s kanya. He opened one sleepy eye. "A-Anna?"

She slapped his head. "Matulog k uli. Nde ko cnabing gumising k."

"Opo, opo!" he cried, panicking. Pinikit muli n2 ang mga mata, kunwari nde naramdaman ang kakaibang tenderness n2 kanina.

Biglang tumunog ang oracle bell nya. Galing ito s X-Laws, isang anunsyo s lhat ng mga tao s Midgard. Tungkol s isang nawawalang dalaga n ayon s kanila ay pinuno ng kanilang guild. Hinala ng X-Laws ay nakidnap daw ang babaeng tinatawag n Iron Maiden.

Pero nde i2 ang nakatawag ng pansin ng itako-aco.

"Pabuya…hmm… 20 million double zenny!" Nangiti c Anna. Pwede nang pandagdag puhunan ito s pangarap nyang onsen resort sa GH at satellite branch sa Lutie.

* * *

"20 million double zenny…" ani Jun Tao, nangingiti. Nde nman cya salat s buhay, pero gusto nyang magsarili at gumawa ng kanyang sariling katauhan, nde bilang anak ni En Tao, pinakamakapangyarihang assassin s Chaos server. Gusto nyang makilala bilang c Jun Tao n matinik n dalagang assassin ng Chaos.

Pero para s kanyang pagsasanay n pagsasarili, kailangan nya ng maraming pera—para s pagbili ng makakapangyarihang sandata at mga cards n pwedeng I-compound s kanyang mga sandata. So far, 2 soldier skel card pa lang ay nagmumumog na lang cya ng potatoes ngaun na galling sa mapagpalang Kafra lottery.

"Nagugutom ako," reklamo ng isang boses s kanyang likod.

Napalingon cya s lalaking nasa likod nya. Napangiti cya. C Li Pailong ay pinagkakatuwaan nyang tawaging munak, n mejo ikinaiinis nito dahil isa daw itong bongun. Wala rin i2ng magawa nang kanyang bilhan ito ng munak hat, and in turn ginawang mukhang watawat ng Pilipinas in war mode.

Nahuli nya ang nilalang n ito at ginawang pet. Proud cya d2 dhil ito ay produkto ng kanyang galing s pakikipaglaban at nde na-tame lng ng basta basta. Khit bilhin ito s kanya ng 10m ay nde nya papatulan ang offer.

Pero nde i2 appreciated ng kanyang pet, sadly. Nagagalit ito n isang babae ang nakahuli s kanya.

"Hayaan mo, pag nakita natin ang nawawalang Iron Maiden n i2, mabibilhan kta ng lhat ng pet food n gusto mo." Her eyes twinkled at the thought n ang laking bulas ng mamang ito ay pet food lng ang katapat.

Pailong groaned.

"Teka, entertain mo nga ako. Konting push-ups nman jan, Pai-pai," she teased.

"PAILONG!" he yelled. He swears, basta makatakas lng cya mula s assassin n i2 ay mag-iingat n uli cya s pakikipaglaban. Nde nman nya kasalanan actually. Mejo madilim ang Payon cave kc, kaya nahuli cya agad. Tapos mejo nasilaw cya sa legs nito, na mejo kasalanan din nito, kc macyadong revealing ang damit.

Yun n yun.

………………………..

"20 million double zenny para s isang tao?" Natatawa p rin c Lyserg. "Ano kayang klaseng tao ang Iron Maiden n i2?" He noticed that everyone else in the forest was looking at the ad. "Pero ang 20 million double zenny ay 20 million double zenny p rin. Cguradong gugustuhin ni Chocolove n hanapin ang Iron Maiden n ito…khit n 1 is to 100 ang tsansa n Makita nga nmin ang taong yun. Kriminal cguro yun kaya pinaghahanap."

………………………..

Nakatanaw p rin c Eliza s Aco Faust n kasalukuyang naglalakad-lakad s kakahuyan. Nde nya malaman kung paano lalapit.

_Bahala na. _Walang babala cyang lumapit kay Faust.

Nagulat ang binata nang may nakita cyang sohee na nakatingin s kanya, her eyes shy.

His first instinct was to use Heal, kaso nde nman undead ito. Tsaka isa pa…

Nde mukhang undead. Ang gandang undead nman nito. Her long flaxen hair like spun gold, each strand a delicate thread…

Pucha, he sounded like a narrator from Rumpelstilskin.

Nang biglang may tumira s Sohee.

"ANONG!" Mabilis n pumunta s harap ng nasaktang sohee ang Aco. "Ano ba!"

"Ikaw ang dapat kong tanungin nyan," ani ng thief n may tayong buhok. "Kung nde mo macyadong alam, kalaban yan eh."

"Pwes hahamunin kta ng pvp bago mo masaktan uli ang sohee."

The thief was astonished. "E-Ewan ko s iyo, praning kang aco ka." Lumayo ang lalaki, habang binalingan nman ng aco Faust ang sohee.

"Ikaw…bkit nde k lumaban…bkit nde k uli umatake?"

"F-Faust…"

"Alam mo ang pangalan ko?" Nde makapaniwala ang acolyte ngunit nde n cya nagtanong. Kailangan nya munang gamutin ang sohee.

……………

"Miss Aco, ok k n b?" tanong ni Tamao nang makita na gising na c Jeanne.

Tumango nang marahan ang dalagita. "O-Oo, mejo napagod lng kc ako dhil marami akong na-resu."

"Yun na nga ang itatanong ko, Ms. Aco," ani female merchant. "Paano mo nagawang mag-resu? K-Kaya ba ng acolyte yun ng walang leaf?"

Napangiwi ito. "W-Wag na muna sana nating pag-usapan po yan. Kailangan ko pong makabalik s party ko agad."

"Wag kang magmadali. Mayroong gustong magpasalamat s iyo," ani Tamao, saka tumingin s labas kung saan may batang tiyanak na may dalang tray ng pagkain.

"Hi!" Masiglang bati ni Merchant Manta kay Aco. "Gusto kong personal na magpasalamat s kabutihang ginawa mo. Ni-resu mo kami khit na walang bayad."

Ngumiti ang Aco. "Trabaho namin ang tumulong."

"Pero isa kang aco at—"

Pinigilan ng dalagitang merchant ang iba pang sasabihin ng lalaki. "Ssh. Hayaan muna nating magpahinga c Ms. Aco, ok?"

Napatango ito at ngumiti s kanya. "Cge po, pahinga lng kau."

"M-May ipakikiusap sana ako, kung puede lng," biglang wika ng aco. "Sana nde n makarating s iba ang nangyari. wag mo n ipaalam s kanila kung cno ang nag-resu s kanila."

"P-Pero bkit?" tanong ng lalaking merchant. "Tama lng n pasalamatan k ng mga binuhay mo."

Mariin ang pag-iling ng aco. "Mas makakabuti kung nde n lng nila malalaman. Magugulo lmang cla."

"Cge, kung iyon ang nais mo, Ms. Aco," mabilis n wika ni Tamao. "Cyangapla, ano ang itatawag ko po s inyo?"

"Jeanne."

Ngumiti ang babaeng merchant. "Aco Jeanne, pahinga k n at maya-maya lng sasamahan k n nming hanapin ang party mo."

Masayang tumango ang dalagita.

………………………..

"Looking 4 Aco Jeanne".

Napa-iling c Chocolove s public room n ginawa ng ka-party. "Mage Lyserg, OA k n h. Nde mo nman kailangang gawin ito. Babalik din nman yun s atin pag nagutom eh."

Kanina p nkabalik c Lyserg mula s pagtatanong-tanong tungkol kay Jeanne. Nde macyadong tao ang naroroon dhil may nagsummon daw kanina ng halimaw d2 at natatakot clang magreturn of the comeback ito. Wala tuloy cyang napagtanungan macyado.

Matigas n umiling c Mage. "Basta. May nararamdaman akong nde maganda eh. Nde nman cguro ganun kadumi ang katawan nya para magtagal nang hanggang ganito."

"Wag kang macyadong nag-aalala," balewalang wika ni Aco Faust. "Kung sakaling nde cya bumalik, kaya ko nman kaung i-heal nang sabay-sabay… kung sakali, ha?"

The mage rolled his eyes. "Nde nman iyon eh. Nag-aalala ako s kanya bilang isang kaibigan at nde ka-party."

"Ang lakas nman ng tama mo s kanya," remarked the merchant, sabay ngisi.

"Por dios! ilang beses ko bang ssbihin s iyo na--"

"Oi, oi, awat na!" pigil ni Aco Faust. "Nde n kau mga bata para magganyanan."

Mage Lyserg crossed his arms. "Ah basta...alam ko, nde n ordinaryo ang katagalan ng pagkawala ni Aco Jeanne. Pag nde cya dumating s loob ng limang minuto, aalis n ako s party at hahanapin ko cya."

Ngumiti c Merchant Choco. "Nde mo nman kailangang hanapin ng solo flight ang irog mo eh. Hahanapin natin cya bilang isang party. Cgurado nmang matatagalan pa c Horo Horo s test nya eh."

"Cge!" sang-ayon ni Lyserg. Pagkuwa'y nahagip ng tingin nya ang sohee n kanina p sunod nang sunod kay Aco Faust. "Ah, Aco, kelan mo nman balak ipakilala s amin yang pet mo?"

Tumango c Chocolove. "Oo nga eh. Kanina hineal mo samantalang ako na ka-party mo, kailangang lumuhod para magpaheal."

"Nde k nman kabawasan s lipunan kung mamatay k," said Faust calmly.

"P-Pero d b halimaw cya?" tanong ni Lyserg.

"Oo."

"Kung ganon…" Nagtatanong ang mga mata ng mage.

"Wala lng," ani aco. "Cute kc eh."

"C Aco, honest s feelings nya. Kelan kaya matutuhan n Mage n honesty is still the best fallacy?" tanong ni Choco.

"Policy," corrected Lyserg exasperatedly. "Kala ko c Horo Horo lng ang may lahing carabao n English."

"Oi, oi, tama n," pumagitna uli c Faust. "Mahiya kau s pet ko. Mamaya, kagatin kayo nyan."

Narinig ni Eliza ang special mention nman s kanya. Namula ito.

Napangiti c Choco. "Cge n nga. Tara, party! Hanapin c Aco Jeanne!"

………………………..

Napabuntung-hininga c Thief Ren. "Hahanapin p pla nila yung aco nila. Cguro nman may oras p ako para ipagbili yung mga nakuha ko s Byalan..."

S wakas, mabibili n rin nya ang kanyang sakkat n pinakamamahal. Japorms n thief na rin cya s wakas!

Tinungo nya ang papuntang ilog n daan n alam nyang ginawang Divisoria na.

………………………..

"IKAW N NMAN!"

Napalingon ang mga ulo ng mga tao s paligid nang marinig yaon.

Nakaturo cna Thief Ren at Merchant Manta s isa't isa.

"Ikaw yung thief na naghihingalo noon dhil s Porings!"

"At ikaw yung merchant na naihi s salawal nang kinakausap ko!"

"Fota!" Akmang lilipat n cya ng ibang tindahan nang may tumawag s kanya.

"Hoyyyy! Ikaw b yan!"

Napalingon c Thief at ganun n lng ang kanyang pagkamangha, with matching saglit n pagtigil ng tibok ng kanyang cardiovascular organ.

Ang batang babae n may buhok at matang ipinaglihi s maaliwalas n langit!

"Fotang hena..." ang tangi n lng nya nasabi habang palapit s kanya ang dalagitang nde nya maamin n hinanahanap niya kaya cya naglalayag s buong Midgard.

"Ren Tao ang future assassin, nde b?" excited n bati ng dalagita, nakangiti. Feeling ni Thief parang biglang lumiwanag ang buong Divisoria.

"N-Naaalala mo ako?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oo nman!" she said cheerfully. "Kamusta k n? Naipaghiganti mo n b ang sarili mo s mga tumatalong kamatis n iyon?"

"Ah..." Nde nman nya maipagtapat n mula nang mawala ito s paningin nya ay nde na nya inatupag ang lvl up dhil hinahanap nya ito? Dahil nag-aalala cya n naglalakad ito s Midgard ng walang escort, eh mukhang ni lvl 1 job, ala cya.

She beamed. "Suus...pa-humble effect k p. Oi, oi, anong say mo?" She gestured to her female novice outfit. "Ayos b?"

"A-Ano ang plano mong job n kunin? he heard himself ask her.

"Thief!" Her eyes twinkled.

"B-Bakit nman?" he asked, astounded. Mas nakikini-kinita kc nya n isang aco o merchant ito, tulad ng karamihang babaeng nakikita nya s kanyang pamamasyal.

"Ayaw ng kuya kong maging assassin kaya ako n lng," paliwanag nito.

"P-Pero...alam mong mapanganib iyon," he said.

"Alam ko...pero exciting pakinggan eh," she said smilingly. "Kuya Ren, mabuti at nagkita uli tau."

"S-Saan k pumunta nung hinanap mo ang kapatid mo?" he asked, uncomfortable by the 'kuya' that she attached to his name. Sanay nga lng cguro tlaga cyang bunso kaya nangingilabot cyang matawag n 'kuya' ng dalagita.

"Dun s pinanggalingan nmin, kaso ala n tlaga, nde ko n makita, so I decided n magtrabaho n rin. Gagawin ko n ring side mission ang paghahanap s kuya kong isa't kalahating autistic."

He had to smile with that. Hindi nman mahirap mapansin ang bagay n iyon ukol s novice-archer.

"Cge, Kuya, aalis n po ako. Magbebenta p ako ng fluff--"

"Teka!" Pinigilan ni Thief Ren on instinct ang kamay ni Novice. "Sandali lng."

"H-Ha?" Saglit na nalito ang novice, pero nagkibit-balikat ito. "C-Cge po."

Tiningnan ni Thief Ren ang tsismosong Merchant. "Tiyanak, may sakkat k b?"

"Opo." Naiinis man pero nanatiling magalang ito. The customer is always right, even if the customer has two invisible horns on his head and a very visible standing tip of hair at the top of his head.

"Pagbilhan ng isa." Nagbigay ng mahigit 90k ang binata. Nanlaki ang mata ng novice.

"Kuya, ang dami mong pera!" ani novice na sanay lng makahawak ng 200z.

"Natural, thief ako." Nakuha n rin nya ang sakkat s wakas. Natutuwa nman c Manta n ibinulsa ang kanyang jackpot of the day. Scam lng kc nito iyon eh.

"Bah! Mukhang pang metro-aide n sasali s mortal kombat yan eh," reklamo ng novice n dalaga.

Napangiti uli cya. Ngunit nde nya inilagay ang sakkat s ulo nya-- sa halip ay inilagay nya ito s ulo ng novice.

"K-Kuya?" Nde makapaniwala ang babae.

"Mainit." Iyon lng at tinalikuran n cya nito, ngunit nde umalis.

"Ano pang hinihintay mo?" bigla nitong pukaw s kanyang malalim n iniisip.

"P-Po?" ani ng dalagita.

"Nde b ipagbibili mo ang items mo…yun fluff?" tanong ni Mr. Thief, ngunit nde p rin cya nito hinaharap. "I-eescort n kta."

Natakot ang novice. "Kuya, ala akong pambayad s tank..."

"May sinabi b akong bayad?" he asked warily. "Halika na, Novice."

"S-Salamat po, Kuya Ren Tao!" she said, bowing gratefully.

"Anong pangalan mo?" he asked.

She gave him a smile that nearly moved him trembling. "Pirika."

"Ah..." For a second, nawalan cya ng kibo as he committed that name to his memory. "Pirika..."

"Bakit po?" she asked eagerly.

"W-Wala...sinubukan ko lng sabihin."

"Ah...okie-dokie..." She smiled brightly. "Tara Kuya Ren!"

For the meantime, napag-isip ni Thief n wag muna sabihin s novice n dalagita kung asan ang kuya nya. Cya n lng muna ang sasama-sama s dalagita.

Pirika...

Hanep, sarap tlagang sabihin.

Itutuloy… 

……………….

Extra Story : Paano nakapag-lvl up c Horo Horo

9:08 am Pawisan na ang binatilyo, nangangawit ang mga braso, at pinangangapusan na ng hininga. Nde nya ininda iyon; ipinagpatuloy nya ang pagsubo at pagkain ng carrots, kundi, tutumbahin cya ng mga hinayupak na Fabre. Mula nang iwan nina Anna at Yoh, ala na cya buffs, ala pa cya heal. At ayaw cya iheal ng Lunatic.

9:10 am Nakaloot ng Unripe apple s Poring. Kukunin na nang biglang pumunta ang sangkatutak pang Poring na mga knibal, kakainin ang remains ng kapwa poring…mga walo ang giniyera s kanya. Inisa-isa nya ang mga jelly-ace n pawang masasama ang budhi.

9:10:12 am Dumaan ang isang swordie at minagnum-break ang Porings. Pinulot nito ang Unripe apple.

9:10:14 am Inisip ni Horo na mas masarap naman ang hinog na Apple. Pinagkibit-balikat nya ang pangyayari.

10:28 am Namatay c Horo Horo dhil sumilong cya s puno. Sinapak cya ng Elder Willow.

10:48 am Namatay uli ang Ainu dhil sinubukan nyang putulin ang nasabing puno. Isinumpa nya ang kalikasan.

11:05 am Iginupo cya ng matinding pagod kaya nag-hp regen cya muna. Sinubukan nyang pumorma s chicks. Pinitik lng cya ng Sohee.

11:07 am Nilapitan uli ang Sohee dhil akala nya playing hard to get lng ito. Kinuryente cya ng Sohee.

11:25 am Natymingan nya ang sikat na anime character n c Battousai. Lumapit at nagpa-autograph cya. 800 ang bawas s hp nya, may utang pa cya. Isinumpa nya c Nobuhiro Watsuki. Di bale, may lihim na nagresu naman sa kanya.

12:00 nn Nilantakan nya ang meat n binigay s kanya ng naawang mga acolyte.

1:00 pm Nagsimula n cyang mag-dessert ng honey.

3:00 pm Nagtatakbo cya palayo mula s Big Foot dhil akala nya mahihingan nya ito ng honey. Moral lesson: Porke alang salawal ang Big Foot ay c Winnie the Pooh n cya.

3:30 pm Pinagtawanan nya ang isang patpat n ugoy ng ugoy at nde nman makalapit o makalakad. Natagurian p nmang Greatest General. Lumapit cya d2 at inuppercut ito. 300 ang tama s kanya. Patay.

3:35 pm Naubusan na ng yggradasil leaf ang misteryosong knight n laging nakasunod s kanya. Nakiusap s isang blond n pari na cya ay I-resu. Nagbayad ang kawawang knight ng 2k worth of donation s simbahan at guild ng pari. Ipinangako ng blond n pari n maliligtas n ang kaluluwa ng dalawa s Ragnarok.

3:51 pm Desperado n cyang magjob lvl 10. Wala n cyang piniling klaban, mapa-Poring, Fabre, o Chonchon. Quote s mga naglipanang Porings s isang lugar: "Walang papalag! Rape to!"

4:00 pm S wakas ay job lvl 10 n cya. Tumungo cya s archers' association para kunin ang pagsusulit. Natuwa cya nang malamang nde nman written exams ang ibinigay, at alang IQ test.

4:10 pm Nagsimula n cya s pag-ipon ng mga trunks n iba't ibang klase.

5:10 pm Nireject ang kanyang inipon. Nasayang ang mga dinekwat nyang swimming trunks Jordanu at Stench for Men.

6:03 pm Nakuha n rin nya ang mga trunks n pumasa s panlasa ng test giver. Isa n cyang archer FINALLY!

6:20 pm Ang official "first sawsaw" nya as archer ay na-execute. Ini-snipe ang Poporings na pinatatank ng pari. Umani cya ng umaatikabong murahan.

6:38 pm Nakarma cya nang cya ay nagkamaling sumawsaw s thief. Naghide ito, at cya ang pinagtuunan ng pansin ng Smokie. Buti at may flywing cya. Nakaligtas cya.

6:52 pm Sumawsaw cya s acolyte dhil ala itong hiding. Nagkamali cya; may hide clip ang aco. Buti at marami cyang dalang reds.

7:21 pm S gitna ng pakikipaglaban, naubusan cya ng arrows. Nilabas nya ang knife at kinutsilyo ang Elder Willow sabay sigaw ng "BASH, gaddameeeet!"

8:42 pm Muntik n cyang bugbugin ng taumbayan nang kanyang subukang itanan c Kafra.


	4. 4

Sa may isang sulok s Morroc kung saan may mga paring nakatambay na kilala bilang dakilang tambay ng Ruins…

Isang pari ang nakaluhod sa tubig at kasalukuyang nag-aaspersio nang may dumaan na novice. Sumipol ang priest. "Hi miss, ang cute mo. Gusto mo nang tank?"

The novice blinked.

"ASL plis," banat p ng pari.

Napakurap n nman ang novice.

"May bf k n?" tanong ng priest. "Fiance? Asawa? Kabit? Hiwalayan mo na clang lahat!"

Natigil lng ang makulit n Father nang may tumawag s kanyang pangalan.

"Father Marco!" tawag ng isa s mga X Laws.

Bigla-bigla'y napatayo ang priest at bumalik s kanyang "lamay look". He looked at the acolytes. "Ano yun, mga kapatid?" he asked in his deep baritone voice.

"Wala tlaga c Sister Jeanne. Ala pong nakakita ng seksing nun n may nurse cap at may dalang rosary," reported the X Laws aco.

"Ganoon b…" Napaupo uli c Marco, nag-iisip. "Nde tau pwedeng sumabak s PVP ng wala ang ating iginagalang n Iron Maiden. Paano kaya nyan?"

"Father, kami po ay nagugutom," wika ni Meene.

"Cge, s jollibee midgard tau mga kasama." Pinamunuan ni Marco ang pilgrimage ng guild papunta s nag-iisang fastfood center d2 s midgard. "Wag nyo kalimutan ang coleman ng pop cola. Nde uubra ang large coke nila sa atin…puro yelo."

"Cya nawa," sagot ng X Laws acolytes.

……………………….

"Fota ka!" sigaw ni Thief Ren Tao s swordie n sumawsaw kay Pirika. "Swordie ka n, bakit k nandidito s Poporing?"

Napabuntung-hininga ang matangkad n swordie n ang buhok ay korteng Elvis. "S-Sori. Nauubos n kc ang populasyon ng klaban..tsaka lag s ibang bayan kaya d2 n muna me."

"Eh tank ito eh!" bulyaw ni Thief.

"E di tank mo rin ako!"

"Neknek mo!" Ren crossed his arms. Khit bayaran cya ng 10k pr lvl up, nde cya magtatank. Aba, private tank session nila ni Pirika ito. Cno s tingin nya ang swordie n ito para makialam s nakatadhana?

Ngumiti c Pirika. "Kanina, may nag-aalok ng tank s akin n pari. Doon, baka itank k nya." Naalala nya bigla n saktong tumalikod ang flirt n blond-haired priest ay saktong dumating c Ren, looking at the white-garbed character suspiciously.

Parang nagje-jelly c Thief, pero nde cya sure.

The swordie laughed. "Nde, nde nila gugustuhing itank ang 2lad ko. Kaya lng nila ginawa yun s iyo ay nakyutan cla s iyo."

Pirika blushed, while Ren steamed quietly.

"N-Nde nman po ako gaanong kagandahan…" she murmured shyly. S tanang buhay nya, khit kuya nya, nde cnabi n cute cya.

"Sus, eh bkit s tingin mo ka pagtyatyagaang itank ng kasama mong thief kung nde cla nababato-balani s iyo?" tudyo ng swordie n umupo para mag sp regen.

Ren glared at the swordie. "Kung ano man ang dahilan ko, ala k n dun. Now lib us alown."

The swordie pressed his hands together. "Cge n master, pa-tank."

Ren rolled his eyes. "Bibilang ako ng tatlo. Pag di k nag-evaporate s aking paningin, magpi-pvp tau ngaun. Isa…"

"Naman eh…"

"Dalawa…"

The swordie groaned.

Pirika frowned. "Kuya Ren, kawawa nman cya."

"D-Dalawa…" Ren's voice dropped to a murmur. "A-Ah…" Ano nga b ang kasunod ng dalawa? His eyes were running up and down on the girl's delicate features again. "D-Da…la…ah…"

She pressed her hands together and looked up at him beggingly. "Please, Kuya Ren, tank mo n c Manong swordie."

Four ba o five ang kasunod ng two? Three yata eh. Nde, four nga. Ren shook his head vehemently. Her eyes were unwittingly pounding his toughness into lamb-meek submission. Syet! Puchang buhay i2….bkit b cya nagma-malfunction pagdating s babaeng ito?

Swordsman Ryu noticed what was happening to the thief. Napangiti ito. "Thief, tatank mo n b ako?"

Feeling Pirika's eyes on him, he had no choice but to nod.

The swordie grinned in triumph. Napabuntunghininga n lng c Ren, pero nde nya inaasahan ang susunod n gagawin ni Pirika.

"Waaa! Ang bait ng Kuya Ren ko!" she cried happily, embracing him.

Cyet! At mukhang nanadya p ang GM, biglang nag-lag! For one full minute, nakakulong cya s malambot n yakap ng novice. Feeling nya, para cyang niyakap n cya ng anghel.

Bigla uling gumalaw. Pirika stepped back, smiling. "Lag. Sorry, Kuya."

Lag? Nde, oks lng ma-lag.

Ren blinked nang napagtanto nya ang kanyang iniisip.

"FOTANG LAG!" he yelled, prompting everyone to look at him.

……………………..

"FOTANG LAG!" yelled Chocolove. One minute naglalakad-lakad lng cla, and the next minute, may wanderer n some meters away from them. S harap nila ay may nakabulagtang mga katawan.

"I see dead people," ani Aco Faust. "I see so many 2ks. 5ks. Wow, 10k pa sa banda dun! Sayang ala pa ako resu."

"Ako den," ani Choco, naluluha.

"Ssh," saway ng mage. "Pera pa rin ba iisipin nyo hanggang ngaun?"

"Cno iisipin ko, yung titser ko na pumapalo sa aken kc akala nya sinisilipan ko cya at sabi ko nde ako pumapatol sa bangkay? Yung asong nangagat sa aken dahil gusto ko lng tikman ang kinakain nyang buto?" demanded Chocolove.

"Anong problemang pumatol sa bangkay?" tanong ni Aco Faust, flying hearts everywhere.

"Malaking problema kung ang titser kong yun ang papatulan mo," explained Choco. "Mas masahol yun sa mga kalaban sa Resident Evil. Unless feel mo ang same-sex intimacy…"

The wanderer set his eyes on the trio, cutting the conversation.

"Syet!" Lyserg muttered under his breath as he charged his soul strike. Cla n lng pla ang di naubos ng boss kaninang lag.

"Fly wing! Nabenta ko n lhat ng fly wing ko!" yelled Choco after taking a cart inventory. "We're doomed!"

"Mamatay tau ng lalaban," ani Lyserg.

"Ikaw n lng," ani Choco. "Marami p akong pangarap s buhay. Gusto ko pang maging agogo dancer s klab—"

"Amidamaru, wag!" biglang sigaw ni Sohee Elaiza n nasa likuran ni Faust.

"Ay pantie n 3k, ehek!" exclaimed the merchant. "May dubber ang mga klaban d2!"

Faust gazed at the sohee, fascinated. "Sohee…?"

The wandered froze. "Elaiza?" His face softened. "So…nakapiling mo n pla cya."

"Cya? Cnong cya?" The mage then realized what the wanderer was talking about.

Aco Faust looked at Elaiza, who was floating in front of the party protectively. "Kaibigan mo b cya, Sohee Elaiza?"

"Opo, Master Faust," said the sohee. She turned once more to Amidamaru. "Please…wag cla."

To their astonishment, Amidamaru groaned and sat down. "Eh ano n ang susuwelduhin ko kung nde ako papatay ng mga bida d2? Paano ako makakabili ng complete set ng Full House?"

Elaiza laughed. "Hanap k n lng ng iba…wag cla, oks?"

"Nde k nila sinasaktan?" Naninigurado ang tono ng wanderer.

"Oo, Amidamaru. Iniingatan nila ako." She couldn't help but steal a glance at the acolyte, then she blushed hotly when she saw him gazing at her.

Amidamaru stood up. "Cge n nga, dun ako s Prontera." Yun lng at nawala ang boss.

Ilang minuto ng katahimikan.

Pagkuwa'y sabay sabay ang mga nagging pangyayari. Nanghihinang napaupo s damuhan c Merchant Choco, napasandal s puno c Mage Lyserg, at napangiti c Aco Faust, relieved.

"Slamat, Lai," he told the sohee warmly.

L-Lai! Nagblush muli ang sohee. Ito lng ang tumawag s kanya ng nickname n ganun!

…………………………..

"Cgurado po b kayong ayos n kau?" asked Merchant Manta habang hinahatid c Aco Jeanne s clearing.

She nodded, smiling. "Oo. Hinahanap na cguro ako nyan ng partymates ko. Slamat uli, Merchant Manta."

The boy blushed. "O-Opo…wala pong problema…anytime…everytime…all the time…time after time…"

Natawa uli c Jeanne. Tulad nga ng sabi ni Merchant Tamao s kanya kanina, mukhang tinamaan din s kanya ang munting merchant n kung tutuusin ay matanda p s kanya, nde nga lng obvious.

"Visit uli po kau d2 ha?" Sa wakas ay nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob n sabihin ito ni Merchant.

"Nde b kau pwedeng umalis s lugar n ito?" she asked curiously.

"P-Pwede po."

"E di party n lng tau nina Tamao," she suggested.

His eyes lit up. "Talaga! Cge po, sasabihin ko kay Tamao." He excitedly ran to Tamao who was seated beside Manta's cart, guarding his goods. "Tamao, maki-party tau kay aco!"

…………………

"Yay! May 150k ako!" Tuwang-tuwa c Yoh habang hawak-hawak ang Roda Frog card n nakuha nya.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Cge n cge na, wag k n macyadong obvious."

Naglalakad cla pabalik s lag capital of Midgard loob ng city s Prontera. Just then, nakita nila n nagtatakbuhan pabalik ang mga novice, merchants…maging ang mga swordsmen!

"Oi, anong meron?" Yoh went towards the source of the commotion. Nde n cya naawat ni Anna n nadala n ng stampeding crowd palabas ng city.

Pumasok c Swordie Yoh at natyempuhan ang isang patay n Wizard. "Oi, anong meron?"

"W-Wan…wan…de…wander…" Nanghihihina ang wizard. Buhay p pla ng konti.

"Wanderwuman?" gagad ni swordie. "Wander the Saver Dog?"

"HINDE! BOBO!" Sukat doon ay nakuha ang atensyon n wanderer n palayo n sana.

Kumuha c Yoh ng sampung red potion s kanyang stock at binigay s wizard. "Eto o, inumin mo muna."

Pagkakuha ng potions ay nagtatakbong palayo ang wizard.

Naiwan c Yoh kasama ang wanderer n masama ang tingin s kanya.

…………………

"Mga morons!" bulyaw ni Anna s mga nagtakbuhang players. "Ang dami-dami nyo bkit nde kau nagtulungan at nagsawsawan?"

"Kala mo nde nmin ginawa yun?" tanong ng isang swordie n babae n may yellow n buhok at may kasama pang apat n mga tulad nya ring swordies. " Kaso, nang mamatay n yung wanderer, may lumitaw n biglang nag-heal s kanya! Paano nmin kakalabanin ang boss n nag heheal?"

"Hineal ang klaban?" Napatunganga c Anna. Parang déjà vu…

………………………………….

Nakamatyag c Mr. ROTC boots kay Swordie Yoh at s wanderer. "Ano n ngaun ang gagawin mo, Yoh Asakura?" he asked, smiling.

………………………………

"Hi!" bati ni Yoh s wanderer.

"GRAAAAAHHHH!" Sumugod ang klaban habang nakatanghod lng c Yoh, nakangiti.

Just then, nagsalita muli c Yoh. "Kumain k n b?"

Natigilan ang pag-atak ng wanderer.

"Magsalo n tau habang nde p lag." Nilabas ni Yoh ang carrots saka ini-offer s klaban. He sat down para mag-sp regen. "Alam mo, madalang lng n nde lag d2. Sulitin mo n kung ako s iyo." He grinned when the wanderer just stood there, looking at him.

"Ano job mo?" Naisipang itanong ni Yoh.

"W-Wanderer," sagot ng klaban.

"Wow, wanderer!" Yoh then frowned. "Level 3 job b un?"

"N-Nde." Saglit n nag-isip ang klaban kung ano ang gagawin.

"Hayaan mo na. Mejo gifted ako s kabobohan, sabi ni Anna, kaya nde ko malalaman." He offered the samurai his carrots again. "Ala akong meat kc ayaw ako iwarp ni Anna s Morroc…may wolves daw don n naglalabas ng meat…nakahiwa at luto na, parang ham tlaga!"

Yun lng at napaupo n rin ang wanderer s tabi nya. "O-OK lng. Pwede n ito."

At masayang nagsalo ang dalawa s carrots at apples ni Yoh.

…………..

"Yoh! Yoh!" Nilalabanan n lng ni Anna ang maiyak habang patungo s tarangkahan ng Prontera Inner city. Asan n ang swordie n yun? Ayaw n nyang isipin ang maaaring nagyari s fiancé nya n nuno ng katangahan.

Mag-isa nyang pinasok ang prontera, at doon, s tabi ng kafra, ay nakita nyang nagpipicnic c Yoh kasama ang kinatatakutang wanderer.

"Yoh!" Nde alam ni Anna ang gagawin. Buhay ang fiancé nya. Buhay!

"Anna!" He waved at her. "Cyangapla, Anna, may pet n ako." He turned to the wanderer. "C Amidamaru."

Muntik nang himatayin ang aco.

………………….

"Bakit nga b nde mo kc naisip agad n may map nman at makikita natin c Aco Jeanne pag tiningnan natin ITO?" bulyaw ni Lyserg as they made their way through the grassy fields. He was referring to the oracle bell map on their arms showing the square which was Jeanne's palatandaan.

"Ikaw, bkit nde mo naisip?" Merchant Chocolove snapped back. "Ang hirap kc s iyo, Mage, porke ikaw lng ang tinitilian kanina ng mga babaeng thief kanina eh feeling mo, ikaw lng ang matalino, ang may karapatan maging tao. Hoy, tao din ako khit papaano. TAO! Sabi nga s philosophy, I think, therefore I am a thinker!"

Aco Faust and Elaiza sweatdropped.

"Nde ba, 'I think, therefore I am'?" tanong ni Elaiza.

"Cno nagsabi sa iyo nun?" Choco wanted to know. "Mali yun! E di, bitin? Alang predicate yung _I am_, ginawang theme song ng Inu Yasha."

The two sweatdropped some more.

Meanwhile, Lyserg looked embarrassed. "N-Nde ko naisip kc nag-aalala nga ako s klagayan nya."

"Pareho lng tau!" ani Choco, turning his attention to the Londoner. "Nwei, mage, as I was saying, TAO din ako…may FEELINGS!"

"Sori n," Lyserg said.

"Bumili k muna ng reds s akin," ani Merchant Choco.

"FOTA KA-!"

"Tama n yan," ani Faust. "Tingnan nyo s oracle bell map…malapit n cya—"

Natigilan cla nang biglang nawala ang tracker ni Jeanne.

"SYET!" sigaw ng tatlo.

"B-Baka namatay c Jeanne!" Lyserg was the first to react. "H-Hindi!"

"Dali, partymates!" sigaw ni Choco sabay tahak s daan papunta s huling kinalagyan ni Jeanne. C Aco Faust ay nag-AGI up s dlawa saka nag teleport s pag-asa n mas mabilis nyang mararating ang kinalalagyan ni Jeanne.

…………………………

"Nag-leave n ako," ani Jeanne.

"K," sabi ni Mechant Manta. Cya ang gumawa ng party. "Pero pag nakita mo n ang mga kasama mo, isama mo kami s party nya, oks?"

"Cyempre!" agreed Jeanne heartily. She turned to Tamao. "Oh, tara na?"

The girl merchant nodded, then snapped her fingers. "Teka, ibebenta ko lng yung arrows s NPC."

"Overcharge," ani Manta, grinning.

……………………………

Kasalukuyang binubugbog ni Swordie Ryu ang Rocker nang mula s likuran ay may tumira. The Elvis- look-a-like grimaced. "Sawsaw n archer…"

After some more beatings, na-dismantle ang rocker. Akmang pupulutin n ni Swordie ang grasshopper legs nang may kumaripas ng takbo sabay pulot s paa ng bangkay ng rocker.

"FOTA KA!" bulyaw ni Ryu.

The archer grinned. "It's your fault, my not-as-kyut-as-me friendster. You did not masterize your pulot quicken skills. You are making yourself funny, swordsman, you know."

Ryu's forehead creased. "Ha?"

"What are you, a patience of EENT?" asked the archer. "Your earring has a problem!"

"Ala akong hikaw! Tsaka anong patience of EENT?"

"Nde hikaw, yung pandinig mo kako, may problema!" yamot n turan nito. "At tinantanong ko kung pasyente k b ng EENT, MANGMANG!"

"Malala ka na," ani isang boses, n s kanyang paglingon ay ang nakatayong…TAYONG-TAYO actually … na dulo ng buhok ang una niyang nasilayan.

"Aha! Da man with da longest line! Ren Tao!" Horo pointed at the thief, who was rolling his eyes. "Wat du you think are you doing here, and not doing there?"

"Malas tlaga," ani Ren, rubbing his aching temples. He didn't bother asking what the archer meant by 'the longest line'. "Himala! At nakapasa k pla ng archer test. Sinuhulan mo cguro."

Horo Horo grinned proudly. "My good friendship, I cannot assist it if you think that way and not my way. But the important thing is, I did it my way."

Ren fought the urge to bang his forehead on the wall. "Magaling pa mag-English ang ninong kong pure tsekwa…"

Pero c Ryu ay mukhang natutuwa s archer. Npapalakpak i2 ng di oras. "Woooow! Master, ang galing mong mag-English!"

Horo grinned. "That is only one percent of my real talent, my adoring fan."

Ren almost puked.

"SABI KO N NGA BA!" Pirika appeared, hands on her hips. "Iisa lng ang alam kong may kahindik-hindik n English n ka2lad ng kanina!"

Ren watched as the girl fumingly sailed past him in what seemed to his inexperienced perception was a gloriously frightening display of female fire.

Meanwhile, alam n ni Horo Horo na pag nasayaran cya ng suntok ni Pirika ay magkikita ang kuko nya s paa at ang dulo ng buhok nyang shinampoo ng Vaseline shampoo with Amino Collagen Plus, kaya kumaripas i2 ng takbo.

"Kuya Horo Horo, BUMALIK K DITOOOOOOO! Pinahirapan mo kong hanapin ka, akala mooooooooo!" sigaw ni Pirika.

"Bkit b? Nde ko nman cnabi n hanapin mo ako eh!" Horo shouted back. He spotted the Pet Merchant s di-kalayuan. Dun cya nagdesisyong magtago. Tuloy-tuloy cya s NPC n i2, nde napansin n may nakatayo s likod n2 at nakikipag-deal. Tuloy ay nasagasaan nya ang kawawang taong i2.

"Waaa! Bkit nde k tumitingin s tinatayuan mo?" cried Horo, pausing for a second to help the person up.

"S-Sorry…" Tumayo ito, tapos natigilan.

Natigilan din c Horo, nakalimutan ang panganib n humahabol s kanya. He squatted down in front of the flustered merchant so they could be face to face, then grinned. "Ikaw nga, irog!"

……………………

Tamao felt her cheeks flush. C Future Hunter ng angkang Ainu! Nde nya malilimutan ang 2lad nito!

"Waaa! Sabi ko n nga ba't magkikita uli tau eh!" He cupped her face with his palms and pinched her cheeks fondly. "Namayat ka ata…kakaisip cguro s akin. Pasencya k n at na-miss mo ako. Wag kang mag-alala; mula ngaun ay pupunuin ko na ang pangungulilang nasa iyong puso. Papawiin ko na ang iyong pusong uhaw sa pag-ibig ng isang dakilang Ainu."

She blinked.

"Speechless k no?" He helped her up, and yet even after she had regained her balance, his hand didn't leave her face. "Nde mo cguro akalain na babalikan nga kta, sa dinami-dami ng tukso d2 s midgard…lalo n yung mga seksing mage n babae…"

She had to laugh. Umaapaw ang self-confidence ng archer n i2, but she was not irritated at all. She even found it cute.

"Kuya Horo Horo, humanda k s akin—" Natigil c Pirika nang makita ang dalagitang katabi ng kuya nya. "C-Cno cya?"

Horo grinned. "Pet ko. Ganda no?"

"Tamao, ok k lng?" Humahangos c Merchant Manta papunta s kanila, running as fast as his dainty little feet could. Mga 5 minutes n ang nakalipas nang nasaksihan nya mula s di-kalayuan ang insidente, ngunit ngaun lng cya nakarating s scene of the crime.

Sumunod nman cna Swordie Ryu at Thief Ren. The latter looked at the archer in disdain. "Buhay k p pla."

"You're making urself funny, friendship." Horo Horo quipped. "Kung alam ko lng, sabik ka lang sa atensyon ko."

"Taena…"

"Kuya, cno cya?" ulit ni Pirika, her eyes narrowed at Tamao. Aba, nde nman cguro i2 2lad ng inaakala nya…

"Fiancée ko," balewalang pakilala ni Horo, sabay ngiti kay Tamao.

"ANO!" Daig p ni Pirika ang dragong nagbubuga ng apoy. "KUYA!"

Tamao panicked. "H-Hindi totoo yun…"

Sumunod c Aco Jeanne, nagtataka kung ano n ang nagyayari. Nadatnan nya n nakatuon ang atensyon ng mga tao s isang archer, isang novice, at isang merchant.

"Don't be shy, Tamao," ani Horo. "We have talked about this many hours ago, remember? I told you that I shall return, and upon my return, you will be my girl, d b?"

"H-Horo…" Nde makapagsalita ang dalaga.

"Kuya, ang sama mo!" sigaw ni Pirika, nangingilid ang luha. "Sabi mo, kami lng ni Mama ang magiging bisyo mo s buhay, bukod s pagkain at kay Kororo at s snowboard mong panget."

"I lied." Horo sweatdropped when his sister didn't even smile. "Joke lng yun! Ibig kong sabihin—"

"I HATE YOU!" sigaw ni Pirika.

"Aray," ani mga taong nakikiusyoso.

"You hate me?" ulit ni Horo, sabay 2ro s sarili. "Why nman?"

"Because I do not love you!"

Horo grimaced. "Bkit k galit s akin?"

"Ipinagpalit mo n kc ako," ani Pirika, sumisinghot.

"Nde k nman brief ko, bkit kta papalitan?" asked Horo Horo, laughing.

"Cge lng, pagtawanan mo p ako," she hissed.

Horo messed his sister's hair fondly. "Pirika, kau ni Mama, nde maalis s trono ng aking puso magpakailanman. Kayong dalawa ang sinag at tanglaw ng buhay ko, tandaan mo sana."

"Mag-english k n lng," sabay n bulong ni Ren at Manta.

The archer heeded the unsolicited advice. "Pirika, you and Mama, will never be removed from the toilet bowl of my heart forever. You two are the ultraviolet rays and light of my life, please remember."

Pirika sighed. "Promise?"

"I promise," nodded Horo solemnly.

Pirika looked at the pink-haired merchant. "Fiancée mo n b tlaga cya?"

"OO NMAN!" said the archer.

"Eh ikaw, fiancé k b nya?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

Natigilan ang future hunter ng angkang Ainu. He looked at the merchant, who was looking down at the ground quietly.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

……………………

"Kelan mo ko balak sagutin, Tamao?" asked Horo Horo as he and the merchant sat down together by the Payon cave. The rest of the gang was by Manta's cart, looting for food and red potion.

"H-Ha?" She frowned delicately. "Ganyan k b tlaga kabilis?"

"Mahirap n, baka masawsawan k," ani Horo. "Ang guwapo-guwapo ko eh…"

Tamao sighed. Horo's sister made her promise awhile ago never to let the young man get away with his cockiness. Kaya nde man cya pabor eh pumayag cya n turuan ng humility lesson ang binata.

"Eh Horo, nde mo b naisip n marami din akong suitors?" she asked, although s totoo lng, ala nman tlaga.

But Horo Horo took the bluff. "Eh ano ngaun? Hanggang ligaw lng nman cla. Tau ang nakatadhana!"

"Convince me," she said. "Kailangang ipakita mo s akin ang dahilan kung bkit kta dpat sagutin." _That sounded good, didn't it?_

Horo paused, then got up determinedly. "Cge Tamao, irog. Bibigyan kta ng dahilan para ako'y iyong sagutin na." He went to the Sohee not too far away from them.

He shot the monster, and it reiterated quickly.

_-bgsh!_

100+ ang bawas s hp nya.

_-bgsh!_

100 uli!

"Nde mo ako sasgutin?" tanong ni Horo. "Cge, papakamatay ako!"

"H-Horo, waaaag!" yelled Tamao, panicking. "Waaa! Jeanne, paki-heal mo cya!"

Tumalima nman ang tinawag n acolyte, ngunit c Horo ay mariing tumanggi.

"This is between me and Tamao. Don't dip!"

Nakinood c Ren, nangingiti. _Matuluyan na sana, para nde n cya gayahin ng mga jologs n players d2._

_-bgsh!_

"Waaaa! Sinasagot n kta!" shrieked Tamao, just as Horo grinned.

Pero nakabanat p ang Sohee.

_-bsgh!_

Dhil d2, nalugmok ang archer s damuhan.

"Horo Horo!" shrieked the merchant.

Acting quickly, Jeanne took out a blue gem.

Within seconds, napatay ni Thief Ren ang Sohee samantalang na resu c Horo Horo.

All the while nde alam kung paano nangyari i2.

Everything happened too fast.

Jeanne smiled in relief when Horo opened his eyes.

"T-Tayo n b, Tamao?" he asked weakly the very moment he regained his wits.

The merchant nodded tearfully while the rest of the people sweatdropped.

"Grabe, ni nde man tinanong ni2 kung bkit nabuhay p cya," said Ren, sitting down to regain his HP. Inwardly, he was thankful that Pirika was not here awhile ago, kundi baka pati ito ay natakot s muntik-muntikan ni Horo Horo.

"Paano nga ba?" asked Manta.

"It was a miracle," said Jeanne softly. "Kagustuhan ito ng Diyos."

……………………………

Itutuloy… 


	5. 5

Ang kabanatang ito ay likha ni…ni…Batman! Nde, actually gawa ito ng mahigpit na kaaway ni Batman na si Loonytot (mas kilala s ffnet bilang EneriRenie). Salamat sa guest writer na ito hehehe.

………………………………….

Pirika looked hard at everyone. Nakabulagta sa ground ang kuya niya, while being held by Tamao tenderly, na mukhang kakaiyak lang. Sa tabi naman ng Kuya Ren niya, may nakabulagtang sohee. Ang babaeng may plentiful white hair ay nakaupo, looking extremely peaceful, habang si Mechant Manta ay nakatingin sa kanya, looking cross-eyed. Hindi niya makita si Manong Swordie na kasama nila ni Ren kanina.

"Anong nangyari dito!" she demanded sharply.

Napaupo bigla si Horo. "Ehe…Pirika…san ka na naman nanggaling? Ano sa kamunduhan ang pinaggagagawa mo?"

"Huh?" napatunganga ang lahat.

"Hoy, mag-English ka na nga lang bwiset mas sumasakit ulo ko pag nagta-Tagalog ka!" sigaw ni Thief Ren.

"WHAT!" said Horo incredulously. "That was such a simple-minded statement, and a statement is not a fragment, yet you did not misunderstand! Ang translation lang nun e, what on Earth did you do, you dipwit!"

Sinapak siya ni Pirika. "Wag ka na nga lang magsalita Kuya!"

Horo Horo clutched his head. "ARAAAAAY, ansaket nun!"

"Pirika, dahan-dahan ka muna sa kuya mo ngayon," biglang nagsalita si Aco Jeanne. "Kakagaling lang niya sa…ah, isang maselang pangyayari."

"ANO BA KASI ANG NANGYARI!"

Pinagtulungang ikwento agad-agad ni Tamao, Manta at Ren ang lahat ng nangyari sa mukhang sasabog na na novice.

"Anyway, to make the lesson for the day short," biglang singit ni Horo Horo. "Fiancee ko na si Tamao! WAHOOOO! We are marriage!"

"Marriage?" pabulong na tanong ni Manta.

Ren slapped a hand to his forehead exasperatedly. "Married ang ibig sabihin ng loko."

Horo rolled his eyes. "Marriage and married are like each other, you madafaking ashowl! Do not make furthermore chaos about the words because no matter what, it will mean kasal, as in!"

Ren sighed. "Lolz."

Nagmukhang Poring ang mukha ni Tamao. "T-Teka lang, sinagot na nga kita, pero hindi ibig sabihin nun na kasal na tayo!"

"Pero isn't being encaged the next hakbang to the bedded?" argued Horo.

"BEDDING!" bulyaw ni Ren.

Everyone gasped.

Umapoy ang mukha ng Tao. "Lintek! Nahawa na ako sa kalolzan ni Archer! WEDDING pla, WEDDING!. At yung una, ENGAGED! SYET NA MALAGKET! Wala ka bang binebentang dictionary jan!" sigaw naman niya kay Merchant Manta. "Bigyan mo nga to! Para sa kabutihan nating lahat!"

"But the question is, marunong ba namang bumasa yan?" groaned Manta.

Sinapak na naman ni Pirika ang kapatid niya. "KUYA ANG SAMA MO TLAGA! Pinilit mo lang si Ate Tamao na sagutin ka sa pamamagitan ng pagsu-suicide! Kung hindi dahil kay Kuya Ren at kay Ate Jeanne—"

"Jeanne lng po," sabi ng aco, blushing a bit. "Mas matanda nga po kayo ata sakin e."

"Kung hindi dahil kay Kuya Ren at kay Jeanne," Pirika corrected herself. "E di san ka na namin pupulutin, ha!"

"Bakit kasama yang thief na yan!" protesta ni Horo. "I don't own him anything!"

"E di ba siya ung pumatay sa sohee?" Si Ren naman ang nagmukhang Poring dahil binigyan siya ng credit ni Pirika, talo pa ang credit ng Bangko Sentral ng Midgard at Metrobank.

"Napatay ko nga ung sohee, pero napatay na niya kuya mo nun," paliwanag ng future assassin.

"Ahh." The novice tapped a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Pero kahit na—kasi kung hindi mo pinatay ung sohee tapos binuhay na ni Aco Jeanne si Kuya, e malamang susugod na naman ung kalaban di ba?"

Without waiting for a response, humarap naman si Pirika kay Jeanne at nagbow ng malalim. "Maraming maraming salamat po sa iyo sa pagresurrect niyo sa kuya ko!"

"Walang anuman yun!" sabi ni Jeanne cheerfully.

"Pero may tanong lng ako…paano ka nakakaresurrect? Ano na po bang level ninyo?"

Immediately the aco's eyes became guarded at mejo nagshrink back siya, mukhang takot. Napansin ito ni Mechant Manta.

"Wag mo na isipin yun, Pirika, ang mahalaga e buhay pa ang kuya mo di ba?" sagot ng mukhang 6-yr-old na merchant.

The aco shot Manta a grateful smile, at nagjelly na naman ang buong katawan ng merchant.

"Sige, sabi niyo e." Humarap ang novice sa isa pang merchant na ngaun e fiancée na ng kuya niya. "Ate Tamao, alagaan mo si Kuya Horo ko a? Wag mo sha pababayaan a?"

Nagblush na naman ang pink-haired na babae. "O-Oo naman."

Pirika smiled widely. "Ayus! Tara na, Kuya Ren! San na ba tau pupunta ngaun?"

Ren, who was drowning in his own miserable thoughts, gave a start. Nakaupo pa naman cya, nakapangalumbaba pa while looking away pensively, pwedeng-pwede na kuhanan para sa MTV ni Paolo Santos. Siyempre, sino pa ba ang nasa isip niya kung hindi ang kyut na novice na currently ay kinakausap siya.

"H-Ha?" utal nito. "Sasama k p rin sakin?"

The blue-haired girl frowned. "Oo naman. Bakit mo pa tinatanong Kuya Ren?" Nanlaki ang mga mata nito. "A…ayaw mo na ba ko makasama? Masyado na ba kong pabigat sau?" Her eyes filled with tears.

"HINDI!" sigaw ni Ren ng sobrang lakas, napatalon tuloy ang lahat. "Ndi un ang iniisip ko! Akala ko kc dhil nakita mo n kuya mo, sa knya k n sasama. D ba un nman tlga ang pakay mo? Na mahanap ang kuya mo?"

Tumango ang novice. "Un nga ang plano ko, pero di ba sabi ko gusto ko na rin maging thief? Kaya kung okay lng sau, sasama pa rin sana ako sau." She lowered her eyes. "Yun e…kung gusto mo…"

Nagulat n lng c Pirika ng kunin ng thief ang kamay niya. "Tara," sabi nito. "Morroc tau. Para makuha mo n ung test pra s thief."

Nag-ilaw na parang Pampanga lantern ang mukha ni Pirika, and she nodded happily.

Horo's eyes widened. "Anak ng pitong Bapho…hoy, fota kang thief ka! You are a Simeco! Bakit you're making salat my sister's hand na ha? Ha? Ang bilis mo!"

Ren blinked, then glared at him. "Hoy Kremil-S Forte, at least ako, may initiative na alagaan ang kapatid mo! Ikaw, iniiwan mo lang basta-basta! Wala ka bang konsensya?"

"Meron dati! Pero nag-Lifebouy na kc ako eh." He glared at him. "Tsaka wag mong kantiin ang kapatid ko! Thou shall not touch no evil!"

"WTF?"

"Pakawalan mo cya! Noli me filibusterismo!"

Pirika placed her hands on her hips. "Kuya…" She grinned. "May trust ako kay Kuya Ren…"

"Anong flavor?"

"Pota," muttered Ren, face dark.

Fortunately, malinis ang isipan ng inosenteng c Pirika, and she was none the wiser. "…at alam kong nde nya ako pababayaan."

The reassurance calmed the Ainu archer. He nodded grudgingly. "Hoy lalaking parang may baligtad na ice cream cone na nakadikit sa ulo!" tawag ni Horo kay Ren. "Alagaan mo—"

"Wag mong insultuhin ang hair ko!" bulyaw ng thief.

"Wag kang mag-alala Kuya, mabait tong si Kuya Ren. Tsaka hindi niya ko pinapaiyak, di tulad mo," sabi ni Pirika, sticking her tongue out at her older brother.

"Pirika naman, are you still holding The Grudge starring Sadako against me, myself and I?" sabi ni Horo with a mock expression of hurt on his face. "Ang lupit mo namaaaaaan!"

"Gusto niyo i-warp ko kaung dalawa s Morroc?" offered Jeanne, standing in between the siblings. Manta grinned. Always the peacemaker tlaga c aco. Mas lalo tuloy naging kaibig-ibig ang dalagita.

"Talaga!" the blue-haired girl said excitedly.

"Wag na." Napatingin ang lahat kay Ren. "Bakit ayaw mo pang tanggapin?" tanong ni Tamao curiously.

"Hindi naman ako magpapabayad sau e," habol ng acolyte. "Libre lang tong warp. Madami pa naman akong blue gems."

Ang ganda na sana ng offer ni Jeanne e. Bihira ka lang makahanap ng acolye n ganun, ung payag magwarp ng wlang bayad, isip ni Ren. Kung magpapawarp sila derecho s Morroc, e di…andun n agad sila…sayang nman ang quality time niya with Pirika…pwede namang maglakad lng di ba? Mas mkkpag-usap p sila nun…este lvl up…

"Wag na lng," mariing ulit ng lalaking may patusok na buhok. "Save m n lng yang gem m. Lakad n lng kmi pra mtank ko p si Pirika."

Jeanne shrugged gracefully. "Kayo bahala. Ingat kau a!" Without being told nagcast cya ng blessing at agility sa dalawang aalis na.

"Salamat!" sabi ni Pirika. "Bye Jeanne! Bye Kuya Horo! Bye Ate Tamao! Bye—" napatigil cya kay Manta.

"Bubwit," Ren said with a smirk.

"MANTA!" galit na sigaw ng maliit na merchant. "Manta ang pangalan ko!"

"O sige, bye Kuya Manta kasi kahit maliit ka alam ko mas matanda ka saken! Bye!" Pirika waved cheerfully habang nagsimula na silang maglakad papalayo ni Ren.

"Kuya Ren, hindi na ba natin isasama si Manong Swordie?" tanong ni Pirika nang malayo-layo na rin sila kina Tamao.

Ren gave himself a mental slap. Syet. Syet naman at napakatalas ng memorya netong c Pirika. Pag sinama nila ung lalaking un, tiyak n sira ang romantic mood n—wadapak, ano bng romantic mood ang pinagsasasabi niya jan! Nasisiraan na ata cya ng bait…

_Bakit b? E may gusto k nmn tlga s knya d b?_ an unwanted voice spoke inside his head.

_Tumahimik k nga!_ Sbi ni Ren s boses. Nasisiraan n nga cya ng bait. Pti srili niya knakausap n nya.

The voice sighed. _Pero ang saklap, hnggang ngaun, KUYA p rn ang twag nya sau…un lng ang tngin niya sau…kuya…kuuuuyaaaaaaa…_

_TUMAHIMIK K…_

_KUYA REN! KUYA REN! NYAHAHAHAHA—_

"FOTAH TUMAHIMIK K SBI E!" sigaw ni Ren.

Napatalon s takot c Pirika. "Kuya, wala nmn akong cnasabi a? Bakit ako tatahimik?"

_Fotah nmn tlga…_ the thief ran a hand over his face exasperatedly. "Sorry. Hindi ikaw ung cnasabihan ko. Ung, ah…" he blushed. "Sarili ko."

Pirika looked impressed. "Wow. Yan b ang sikreto pra mging mgaling n thief? Kausapin ang srili?"

"Ah…ha…oo," sagot n lng nito. "Pirika, ilang taon ang tanda ni Horo Horo sau?" Bigla nmang change topic ang thief.

"Ha? Isa lng." She looked curiously at him. "Bakit?"

"Wla nmn…naisip ko lng itanong." They walked in silence for a few moments bago nagsalita ulit c Ren.

"Pirika…" paksyet, ang sarap tlga sbhin ng name niya over and over times infinity squared. "May…ano, request sana ako sau."

"Sure b!"

"Pwede bng…tanggalin mo n lng ung 'kuya' pag tatawagin mo ko?" He gulped nervously. Teka bakit b cya ninenerbyos? "Pwede bng 'Ren' n lng tawag m sken?"

"H-Ha?"

"E kc pareho lng nmn kmi ni Horo n isang taon ang tnda sau…e, ndi m nmn tlga ako kuya e…s totoo lng ndi ako snay n tinatawag n gnun kc bunso dn ako tulad m," paliwanag ni Ren.

"Ahh, gnun b?" napakunot ng noo c Pirika. "Cge b, oks lng sken…kso ako nmn snay n tinatawag ng ate o kuya ung mas mttnda sken, khit p isang taon lng. Pero kng un ang gs2 m Ku—ah, este, Ren n nga lng pla."

Napangiti ang thief. "Yan, mas okey. Wag m n ko tatawging kuya ha?"

"Baka mapa-kuya p rn ako pminsan-minsan, snay tlga kc ako s ganun e." Napatawa bigla ang novice. "Aba, ang dmi pla nating pagkakapareho noh? Preho taung bunso, prahong may isang kpatid, tapos pag thief n rn ako e d preho n taung thief…compatible pla tau e!" she giggled.

"Oo nga…" _Kung alam m lng Pirika…_

Si Yoh at ang bgo nyang pet n c Amidamaru ay nkaupo ng tuwid s tabi ni Anna, who was daintily munching on an apple.

Mtgal n silang nkaupo ng ganun. Nagluluha n nga mga mata ni Yoh e. Nagalit ata s knya ang fiancée nya…d nga nya mlaman kung bkit. Nung nkta ni Anna n ksama nya c Amidamaru, pancn nya naluluha p ang aco. Tpos bglang nagliyab mga mata at nagsisisigaw s knila. Kya aun. Nkgnito sila ng pet nya ngaun. Bgong training regimen cguro.

Amidamaru shifted in his seat.

"Cnabi ko bng gumalaw k!" Anna yelled.

"H-Hindi po!" At nagmistulang bato n nman ang wanderer.

Tumayo c Anna, brushing off her skirt. "Bago tau maglakbay ulit, may gsto lng ako linawin sau." Her eyes drifted to her fiancé. "Mkinig k rn, Yoh."

"Nkikinig ako!" mbilis n sgot ni Yoh.

Anna looked at Amidamaru straight in the eye. "Mkinig kng mabuti skin. Isa kang malakas n kalaban n naging pet ng future husband ko. Bakit nangyri un? Dhil hndi cya takot sau. At ako nman, hndi takot kay Yoh. Therefore, hindi rin ako takot sau. Gets?"

"O-Opo!" sgot ni Amidamaru.

"Ako ang nagha-handle s training ng master m ngaun," pagpapatuloy ni Anna. "Kya ikaw rn, magkakaron ng training. At ako rn ang gagawa ng training mo. Ok?"

"Opo!"

"Isang punto n lng." Anna crossed her arms. "Si Yoh, laging sumusunod s mga cnasabi ko. Kya ikaw, lagi k rng susunod sken." She arched her eyebrows at him. "Maliwanag bang lhat ang sinabi ko?"

Amidamaru nodded vigorously. "Opo, Mistress Anna!"

Anna smirked. "Ganyan nga. Cge, tumayo n kaung dalawa jan. Alis n tau dto."

"San po tau?" asked Yoh, massaging the remaining movable muscles he has.

Anna cocked an eyebrow. "Mummies."

"Payless o Lucky Me?" tanong ni Yoh.

Anna: (-.-)

Matapos ang mahabang paglalakbay at ilang pagtank, narating n rn ng dalawang lovers (s utak ni Ren…) ang pyramid s Morroc kng nsan ang guild ng mga thief.

Humawak si Pirika ng mahigpit s braso ni Ren pra d sila magkawalaan. "Wow, ang dmi nmang tao dito! Talo p ata ung Prontera!"

"Hindi, wlang tatalo s lag ng Prontera," sgot ni Ren, his cheeks turning a bit pink dhil s proximity ni Pirika s knya, hbang sinisiko ang mga tao s paligid niya pra makadaan sila. "Mdami lng din pumupunta dto kc lugar dn to ng pglvl-up."

The future assassin expertly wove his way around the huge maze papunta s thief guild. Napatigil cya nang hilahin ni Pirika ang braso niya.

"Ren tingnan mo ang kyut o! Green n Poring!"

Haaaaay, kung gano ksarap sbihin ang pangalan ni Pirika, ganun dn ksarap pkinggan n sabihin ni Pirika ang pngalan nya.

"Poporing ang tawag jan," paliwanang ng thief. "Mas malakas yan kesa s mga normal n tumatalong kamatis."

She grinned. "Alam mo, noon, sinubukang banatan yan nung kasabay kong swordie...tinawag nga nya ung Poporing na "sipong lumulundag ng GM". Kilala nyo po c Pritong Kandule©?"

"Di eh."

"Wow, may mga tumatalong mushroom din pla dito," observed the novice.

"Cge, tsaka n kita itatank s mga yan, pag naging thief k n rn." Tumingin-tingin s paligid si Ren. "Tingnan m lng kng may Familiar s paligid a, ung mga paniki n aggressive—"

"ARAY! Ung prang ganito b, Ren?" tinuro ni Pirika ang isang paniki n currently ay pinagpipistahan cya.

Isang atake lng nbagsak n s ground ang Familiar. "Oo, ung ganun nga. Pag may lumapit satin n ganun ako muna bhala, bka mamatay k kc e." _At pag namatay ka mamatay din ako – syet ang drama mo Ren Tao! _

"Okey!" She then looked at the piece of green card na nahulog mula sa paniki. "Ano kaya yun? Resibo ng pagkamatay nung Familiar?" She shrugged. Oh well, kung nde napansin ni Ren, eh di nde nya rin papansinin.

Narating na rin nila ang thieves' guild sa wakas. Tumayo si Ren sa isang tabi habang kinakausap ni Pirika ung guide. He openly stared at her habang nakikipag-usap cya dun s guide. Maya-maya lumapit s kanya c Pirika with a pensive look on her face.

"Ano sbi?" tnong ni Ren.

Now Pirika looked thoughtful. "Sbi ni Manong Thief Guide, mag-undergo dw ako ng test. Dpat dw pagbalik ko may dala akong 25 n mushrooms…tpos dpt ndi ako mamamatay?"

"Oo, ganun nga un."

Tahimik lng c Pirika habang papalabas sila s loob ng paniki-infested pyramid (na kay Pirika lagi unang lumalapit…ayaw ata ke Ren). Nagsalita lang cya ulit nang nasa labas na sila.

"Ibig sbihin pwede ako mamatay dun s loob? Mahirap b ung test n un?" A note of worry could be heard in her voice.

Tumigil sa paglalakad si Ren and he turned to face Pirika, looking at her seriously. "Makinig ka saken. Naniniwala ako at alam kong kaya mong lagpasan ang test na iyon. Mataas naman lvl m a? Super novice k n nga actually e, s dmi b nman ng tinank ko n sau. At saka, ksama m ko lagi."

At that, nagliwanag na naman nang parang sulo s loob ng Culvert dungeon ang fez ni Pirika. "Oo nga! Basta anjan k lng lagi, wla akong dpt ikatakot! Kasi takot ang lahat ng paniki sa iyo!" she said cheerfully.

Ren winced. So pinagmukha pa cyang iskarekrow.

Pinuntahan nila ang lugar kng san laging nkatayo c Bogus Man. Pero wla ang NPC dun. "Nsan kya un?" Ren muttered.

"Shilva in da desert, say yes yes shoooooow!" biglang may nag-appear na mama s tabi nila.

"Ikaw b c Booger Man?" Pirika asked eagerly.

"BOGUS, iha. Dhil novice k p lng patatawarin kta," sbi ni Shilva. "Ang cute mong novice, ineng. Gusto mo bang sumali sa Star Truck?"

Ren's eyes narrowed. "Teka, kilala kta a…d b ikaw rn ung sumasalubong s mga novice s umpisa netong game? Ndi nmn ikaw c Bogus Man a!"

"Actually, ako rn ung nagbibigay ng test s mga swordie. At s mga merchant. Pti s mage at archer. Multi-tasking ako e! At por yur impormasyon, naka-LOA c Bogus Man ngaun. Nagbbkasyon Christmas Village ata, mcyado n dw kc mainit d2. Kaya ako pumalit. Okey. Ganun un." Humarap si Shilva kay Pirika. "Mlamng ikw ung kukuha ng test dhil ikw lng ang novice n nkkta ko. Ready k n?"

The novice looked at her companion uncertainly. Ren placed an assuring hand on her shoulder. "Ready n cya. Kya m yan! Tra n."

"Ayus!" Nagstretch c Shilva paharap, patalikod, left and right. "Cge, game n rn ako. Warp n kta s test area."

Nkahawak p rn c Ren s balikat ni Pirika. Shilva glanced at him questioningly. "Ah, excuse me, bka nmn may kelangan k gawin?"

Ren blinked. "Tulad ng ano?"

"Tulad ng pagbitaw s ksama m pra ma-warp ko n cya ng payapa?" The tall man supplied helpfully.

Inirapan cya ni Ren. "E bakit ko nman gagawn un e sasama ako s knya!"

Shilva's eyes rolled heavenward. "At sino namang nilalang ang ngsbi n pwede k pumasok dun ngaun?"

Mlapit n maubusan ng pacncya c Ren. "E di AKO!"

Binatukan ni Shilva ang thief. "ENG-ENG!" he boomed. "HINDI K KYA PWEDE PUMASOK DITO! Thief k n ehh! E ang test n to pra s mga magiging thief p lng! Anong gagawn m dun s loob, WALA! Umalis k n nga dto!'

"Pero kailangan kong smahan c Pirika!" Ren protested.

Masasabunutan n ni Shilva ang sarili nya s sobrang frustration. "Iho, ikaw b nung kinuha m tong test, may ksama k? Cyempre, wala. Ganun tlga un. Kng kelangan ng tulong ng ksama m, makikipagcoordinate cya s mga kapwa novice nya s loob."

"Manong Proxy Bogus, may tanong lng ako," biglang singit ni Pirika.

"Ano un?" Shilva turned to her, glad for the distraction mula s aanga-angang thief n nkikipag-away s knya.

"Pwede b kong mamatay s loob hbng knukuha ko ang test?" she asked seriously.

"Ang maipapayo ko lng sau, iha, e kapag may umatake sau, cyempre atakihin m rn. Pg ndi k nman inaatake, pbyaan m n lng. Pg may nkta kng mushroom, atakihin m agad at kunin m lhat ng mushroom n ibabagsak ng mushroom n pnatay m. Gnun lng kasimple un."

"Hindi m nman cnagot ang tnong nya e!" Ren yelled, rubbing the lump on his head n resulta ng pagbatok s knya kni-knina.

"Kng mamamatay k man," Shilva continued, ignoring Ren, "Mawa-warp k lng s huling Kafra save m tpos pwede k n bumalik dto. Hndi k nman actually mamamatay kc test lng to. Ang consequence lng nun e uulitin m ung test mula s umpisa. You know, parang hihimatayin lng."

"Tlga?" Napangiti c Pirika. "Un nman pala e! Ren, tama k, kya ko to. At dpat ko gawin to ng mag-isa. Kaya wag m n ko samahan. Antayin m lng ako dito, babalik dn ako."

"Pero—"

Niyakap ng novice c Ren. "Pramis, magagawa ko to! Kaya wag k aalis dto a?"

"O-Oo b…" _Sna maglag, please please please…_

(Sa background may kumakanta ng "Di ko kailangan ng kayamanan…" endless lag 2 mode)

Pirika blinked. "Ren…ang…bango ng deodorant mo…"

Ren swallowed. "H-Ha?" He kept that in mind. Uubusin nya ang lahat ng zeny nya cmula ngaun sa deodorant nyang ire.

Bumitaw si Pirika. "Cge n, Manong Proxy, warp m n ko!"

At ginawa nga un agad ni Shilva. She waved cheerfully at him bago siya tuluyang nagdisappear.

Silence reigned for a few moments.

"FOTANG LAG YAN!" sigaw bigla ni Ren. "Kung kelan mo gsto maglag, hindi nangyayari! BWISET!"

Shilva snickered.

AFTER 48,000 YEARS…or something lyk that…

"Ang tagal nman nya," Ren complained.

Knina p cya nkaupo s tabi ni Shilva. Nkatulog n nga cya actually e. Pero wla p rn c Pirika.

"Nagrereklamo k b?" Shilva said lazily. "Masumbong k nga s girlfriend mo…"

"Hindi ko sabi cya girlfriend e," sagot ni Ren for the hundredth time. Knina p cya inaasar ng NPC. Kso ndi nman nya pwede hamunin to ng PVP kc…well, kc nga NPC lng nman cya.

"O, san k pupunta?" tnong ni Shilva nang tumayo si Ren.

"Wla k nang pakialam dun!" the thief retorted. "Bsta babalik dn ako agad." Punta nga muna cya s town at makabili ng items. Mukhang matatagalan p c Pirika s pglbas.

After a few minutes n pgka-alis ni Ren, dumating ang babaeng inaantay nya.

"MANONG PROXY!" Pirika shouted excitedly. "Nagawa ko! May 25 mushrooms n ko! Yehei! Tpos ndi ako nmatay!" She hugged him s sobrang tuwa. "Thief n b ko?"

Natawa ang NPC s pinaggagagawa ng novice. "Ndi p. Pero mlapit n. Klangan m png bumalik ulit dun s guild. Dun k magiging thief."

Tumingin si Pirika s paligid. "Nsan c Ren?"

"Naku, kakaalis lng actually e." Pirika's face fell.

"Iniwan nya ko?" she whispered.

Naalarma si Shilva s biglang pgshift ng mood ng dalagita. "Wg k mag-alala iha, sbi ng boyfriend m babalik cya."

Pirika blushed. "Hindi ko po cya boyfriend," she murmured. "Antayin ko kya cya dito?"

"Kng ako sau, punta k n dun s thief guild pra pg nkta k n ng boyfriend m, thief k n," suggested the NPC.

"Pero ndi ko po kabisado ung maze s loob. Ksma ko c Ren nung huling pnta ko dun e," she explained, cheeks flaming dhil tngin p rn ni Manong Proxy e magboyfriend sila ni Ren.

"Sows, pra nman pla kaung kambal, ndi b kau naghihiwalay?" he shook his head. "Cge, warp n lng kta dun."

Her eyes widened. "Kaya m gawin un?"

He nodded. "Cyempre ndi tlga cya allowed tska wla tlgang nkakaalam n kya nmin un…pero just this once, pra s isang mabait n batang tulad m, gagawn ko." He winked at her. "Ayus b?"

"Manong Proxy, ang bait mo tlga," she said happily, shaking his hand vigorously. "Ndi kta makakalimutan, AS IN! Tenks tlaga, Manong…" She paused. "Uh…ano nga ba ule?"

"It's Shiiiiillllvaaaaaahhhh…as in K-E-A-N-U R-E-E-V-E-S. Gets?"

She frowned. "Double I po?"

He laughed heartily. "Cge n. Never the mind na lng. O eto n, iwawarp n kta. Handa k n b?"

"Handang-handa n!"

And she disappeared.

"O, hnggang ngaun wla p rn c Pirika?" a disappointed voice asked.

Lumingon si Shilva. C Ren nman ngaun ang nsa tabi nya. Again.

"Ano ba kaung dlwa, star-crossed lovers o ano?" the NPC wanted to know.

"Ano bng pnagsasasabi m jan?" Ren asked crossly.

Explain nman ang lolo mo ng lhat ng nangyri…without mentioning the fact n winarp nya c Pirika illegally, op cors.

"Anak ng tokwa," Ren muttered, rubbing a hand across his face irritably. "Susundan ko n nga lng. Cguro nman ndi p cya ganong nkakalayo." He took a step forward, tapos pansin nya prang ndi n ata cya gumagalaw a?

"FOTANG LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG"

Pirika looked around anxiously. Antanga-tanga tlga nya, nkpnta nga cya dito s guild ng wlang kahirap-hirap pero cyempre nklimutan nya n d rn nman nya alam kung pano lumabas. She adjusted her top nervously. Ano ba naman tong outfit n to, sobrang kta ktawan nya. Akala m nman kulang and tela dito s Midgard, e tingnan mo nga ung mga mage balot na balot.

"Tulungan nyo po ako, ndi ko alam kung pano lumabas dito s pyramid," she said aloud to no one in particular.

"Palabas b kamo netong pyramid?" biglang sambit ng lalaking nakaupo s tabi nya. "Sige, smahan kta. Tara." Tumayo ang lalaki at naglakad n plabas ng guild room.

Sumunod agad ang bagong thief. "Maraming salamat po…ano po bng pangalan nyo?"

He shot her an amused smile. "Pcncya n, ndi ko cnasabi ang pngalan ko kung kni-knino."

"Nde nman po me kani-kanino lng. Ako po ay certified nang thief ng angkang Ainu!"

He chuckled. "Nice to meet you." He bent down slightly and kissed her hand respectfully.

She blinked, then smiled. "Wooooow! Para kaung napapanood ko sa sine! Malayong-malayo ang kuya ko sa inyo!"

His only reply was a mysterious grin.

She observed him as they walked. Parang pamilyar tong lalaking to a…prang nkta n nya dti. Ahhhh, tama – kamukha nya ung nksama dti ng kuya Horo nya nung nsa Academy p lng silang lhat. Cya kaya to? Mgkmukha sila pero tong lalaking to, long hair. Tska tnda nya ung lalaking nksma ng kuya nya, may pagkaaanga-anga. Tska ano bng job neto? Mage kaya? Balot n balot kc e. Pero ano b yang suot nya, prang kumot n ewan…

_Pirika, nsan k!_

Si Ren! "Andito ako s loob ng pyramid," she answered.

"Bakit, ndi k b mkapaniwala n andito k s loob?" the longhaired young man asked, giving her a weird look.

"Huh?" tumingin c Pirika s paligid. Bkt prang nsa tabi lng nya c Ren nung nrinig nyang nagsalita to? "C Ren ung cnasabihn ko…nririnig ko cya khit wla cya dto…pano nangyri un?"

"Ren?" tanong ng lalaki. "C Ren Tao b ang cnasabi m?"

"Kilala m cya?"

"In a manner of speaking," sgot ng lalaki, who was now looking curiously at her. Wow gleng mag-English. Dpt c kuya Horo nya kumukuha ng lessons s knya. "Anong pngalan m nga b uli, binibini?"

Dpt ndi nya sasagutin e. Bkt nman nya sasabihin ung pangalan nya s lalaking to kng cya nga jan pasecret-secret p? Pro there was something in his eyes n prang delikado k if you defied him.

"Pirika po," she murmured.

"Ah, Pirika pla." He grinned at her. "Nrating n natin ang labas. Mag-iingat k a? Pksabi kay Ren inaantay ko p rn ang araw n mkaka-PVP ko cya."

"Cge, maraming salamat uli—" She blinked. San npunta un? Bglang nwala. Weird.

She started pushing her way around the usual crowd s lbas ng pyramid nang may mkta cyang patusok n buhok among the sea of heads.

"REN! REN!"

……………….

"REN!"

Si Pirika un! "PIRIKA!" sigaw din nya pabalik, waving an arm back and forth. "DITO!"

Marami-raming tao ang kailangang siksikin ng dalagita bago marating ang ksama nya. "Ren!" she gasped. "Grabe, ang dmi tlgang tao dito! Nkakainis n!" She smiled at him happily. "O, anong say mo?" She twirled around for effect. "Thief n rn ako tulad mo!"

Walang ma-say ang lalaking thief…because his mouth had dropped open.

Itutuloy……..


End file.
